Solo causa problemas
by orikennedy
Summary: Helena estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacía Leon, pero él no tenia tiempo para estar con una mujer como ella, sin embargo, en una misión conoce a un hombre que le cambia la forma de pensar, Piers, que le pide ayuda para saber quien realmente es y averiguar su pasado. Los dos se ayudaran mutuamente sin saber que de eso un sentimiento florecerá complicando las cosas.
1. Encuentro

**Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia**

 **fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 _ **ENCUENTRO**_

* * *

Iba por el bosque siguiendo el rastro de la persona que le asignaron como compañero para la misión, cosa que no le gustaba, prefería hacer el trabajo solo sin nadie, era mejor solo sin nadie que se le opusiera a sus ideas y molestara, tampoco de quien preocuparse.

No era por maldad pero era mejor así.

Mirando el móvil que mostraba su posición y la de su compañero caminaba por el bosque respirando el aire tibio que movía sus cabellos sobre el rostro, nunca se cansaría de ese peinado, cuando era joven era más corto pero con el tiempo lo dejo crecer y le gustaba más de esa forma.

La misión era de encontrar a un "terrorista" si así se le podría decir, que compraba armas bio-orgánicas al mercado negro, eran demasiadas y además se rumoreaba que tenía un laboratorio subterráneo donde experimentaba con humanos del pueblo cercano.

Cuando leyó la información varios días atrás le hizo recordar los aldeanos del pueblo en Europa

El punto que titilaba seguía hacia una casa destrozada y quemada, empuñando su ametralladora siguió apuntando por las dudas hacía los costados

Estaba equipado con un chaleco repleto de munición y granadas sin contar su cuchillo de batalla y una pistola de más en su espalda, una cinta con la funda de otra pistola en el muslo derecho y una ametralladora.

Entró con sigilo, sintió unos pasos detrás de él, un cañón en su espalda.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó esa voz femenina que conocía

-Me pregunto lo mismo- le contestó con una sonrisa, sabía quién era

-¿Me conoces?- le dijo dudosa

-Claro, Harper- le contestó dándose la vuelta

-Leon- dijo cuando vio su rostro, bajo el arma y le dio un abrazo al que Leon no lo esperaba.

-Asique eres mi compañera, esperaba algún novato- le dijo separándose

-Yo sabía que ibas a ser tú- le dijo contenta

-Estas muy cambiada, hace dos años que no nos vemos- le dijo mirándola, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho, estaba mucho más grande más… en pocas palabras había madurado.

Cuando la conoció ya tenía el cuerpo voluptuoso pero ahora era diferente, no sabía cómo explicarlo, era eso o nunca lo notó o el traje que traía le resaltaba más su cuerpo de mujer.

Era un traje enterizo de color negro y azul que resaltaba sus curvas, un cinturón con granadas y munición, en el muslo derecho una funda con su pistola y del otro lado, en la pierna una con un cuchillo de combate, en la espalda su escopeta hydra que llevaba en China y una hombrera con fundas a los costados con una magnum del lado izquierdo y balas para ellas del lado derecho.

-Tú te ves igual que siempre- le contestó viendo su rostro de hombre igual que hace dos años

-Me siento igual asique…-levantó los hombros

-Vamos a trabajar- le contestó con una sonrisa pasando por el costado, dejó un perfume que a Leon lo cautivó, dio una sonrisa y la siguió.

Bajaron por un sótano sucio y con olor a humedad, una luz pobre iluminaba el espacio pequeño donde estaban.

-Bueno, me parece el lugar indicado para encontrar un laboratorio subterráneo ¿no?- le preguntó a Leon

-Sí, pero no estoy seguro, puede estar escondido por el bosque, no creo que sean muy idiotas- le contestó mirando los alrededores buscando algún indicio

-Sí lo son, además de que ya encontré la entrada- le señaló un estante enorme donde en los bordes había luz, siguió – Son tan idiotas como para dejarse descubrir en sus compras terroristas- decía mientras intentaba empujar, fue rápidamente a ayudarla, corrieron el estante y se encontraron con un agujero que descendía, un aire caliente les llegó al rostro se miraron y empuñaron su pistola, bajaron lento y despacio.

Una habitación blanca estaba por debajo, Helena se apresuró y cuando lo hizo en los costados aparecieron dos guardias que intentaron pegarle, sus reflejos hicieron que inclinara el cuerpo hacia abajo sujetándole la mano donde tenía un cuchillo y aplicándole una llave de brazo, se le acercaron por detrás a Leon que le embocó un puñetazo y lo empujó haciendo que se diera la cabeza contra la pared y quedara inconsciente.

Cuando terminó volteo hacia Helena viendo que corría hacia uno de los guardias, dando una voltereta hacía atrás y pegándole con los pies dos patadas. Leon quedó impresionado al ver lo que hacía, "cambió mucho" se dijo en la mente, se le acercó y le preguntó

-Muy bien, ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?- lo miró y le contestó

-Estos dos años que no estuve en la agencia me entrenaron y mejore- le sonrió, recordó esos momentos en el equipo militar, fueron muy duros y algunos muy feos, borro sus pensamientos moviendo la cabeza y siguió sin decir ninguna palabra.

Leon la contempló mirando hacia la nada y luego caminar sin decir nada. La siguió y no preguntó.

Pasaron a la otra sala y no había nada más que una puerta con todas las normas de seguridad que pudieran existir.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Leon viendo la puerta con trabas y contraseña.

-Allí arriba- señalo un conducto- Ayúdame a subir- se le acercó y Leon afirmó con la cabeza, juntó sus manos, Helena puso uno de sus pies en ellas y la subió hacia arriba, sacó la rejilla metálica, la tiró al suelo y subió por el conducto estrecho. La miró entrar y desaparecer, en ese momento pensó que estaba mal lo que hizo, la dejó sola, ¿Y si algo le pasaba?

Espero más de diez minutos y preocupado se comunicó por radio

-¿Helena dónde estás?- le preguntó muy preocupado, escuchó ruidos que venían de la puerta y alguien que la empujaba

-Aquí estoy- le sonrió

-Creí que ya estabas muerta- le contestó abriendo la puerta

-¿Ey tan rápido? Esto recién comienza- le contestó

Cerraron la puerta y siguieron su recorrido

Caminaban por un pasillo largo y estrecho, pasaban por puertas y algo que lo sorprendió fue ver tantos guardias inconscientes tirados en el suelo ¿Todo eso lo había hecho Helena? No lo podía creer, era una experta, había cambiado y aprendido mucho en esos dos años que no tuvieron contacto alguno, tenía su mira en su cabello castaño que se movía a los costados, lucia tan suave, lacio que daba la sensación de tocarlo, bajo su vista lentamente recorriendo todas sus curvas hasta llegar a su trasero, se veía en verdad grande, redondo, bien formado muy voluptuoso, exuberante, tentador y excitante.

"Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, sigue así no pares" decía Leon en su mente viéndolo como se balaceaba hacia los costados por cada paso que daba.

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Helena escuchando a Leon repitiendo izquierda y derecha "¿Porque lo dirá?" dijo en su mente

-¿Como dije?-dijo Leon asustado y nervioso "Espero que no me haya escuchado "rogo

-Nada olvídalo, entremos en la sala de seguridad, debo mostrarte algo-le dijo Helena parando el ritmo de sus paso y mirándolo con una sonrisa

"¿Que me mostraras?, espero que algo bueno" le termino de decir en su mente "¡Estás loco Leon estás hablando de tu amiga por el amor de Dios!" se dijo negando la cabeza y tratando de borrar esos pensamientos, ¿Porque se comportaba tan baboso con su compañera y amiga? Le daba asco y odio comportarse de esa manera porque nunca pensó así de una mujer, Ada no tenía ese cuerpo como el de ella pero le gustaba, hablando de ella, ¿Aparecerá en esa misión? siempre que iba a cualquiera en cualquier lugar llegaba de la nada en el momento menos inesperado lo ayudaba.

-¡LEON!-grito Helena, se despertó de sus pensamientos de aquella mujer de rasgos asiáticos que lo volvía loco cada vez que la veía, vio a su amiga con cara de lastima y luego su mano que la tenía en su hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le dijo con lastima, esa misma cara tuvo cuando estaban en China, de seguro estaba pensando en Ada en esa mujer que era más que una amiga para él, con solo ver sus ojos en aquel ascensor le dio la respuesta a su pregunta aunque ninguna palabra hubiese cruzado de sus labios sellados por la tristeza que sintió.

-Sí, claro ¿Porque no? sigamos ¿Que querías mostrarme?-dijo Leon disimulando parándose a un costado de ella mirando las pequeñas pantallas donde mostraban distintos lugares del área

-Aquí-señalando una pantalla-Es donde debemos ir, y aquí-señalando otra pantalla-Es por donde debemos cruzar-termino Helena viendo junto a Leon lo que la cámara de seguridad filmaba

Muchos guardias armados que debían liquidar, era más de una sala a la que debían cruzar para llegar al laboratorio donde creían que estaban las muestras

-Veo que es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, un gran escondite tienen debajo de esta casa, muy astutos-dijo Leon tranquilo mirando todas las pantallas para averiguar si no podrían ir por otro lugar.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón, cuando me trajiste aquí creí que era una broma pero no. Esto será más que difícil, buscaremos otra ruta ¿verdad?-le dijo Helena mirándolo segura que le daría la razón.

-No podemos, es el único lugar por donde podemos cruzar debemos...-decía Leon desenfundando su pistola y caminando hacia la puerta pero Helena lo interrumpió.

-¿Acaso estás loco?-le dijo enojada ¿quería morir ese tipo, que le cruzaba por su cabeza? Se dio la vuelta mirándola enojado

-Parecerá así pero no hay alternativa no...-de nuevo no pudo terminar la oración que la castaña lo interrumpió acercándose

-Leon somos dos contra cincuenta hombres bien armados hasta las manos que de seguro llamaran a otro cincuenta más para acabar con nuestra vida, debe de haber otra ruta-dijo Helena queriéndolo entrar en razón

-No Helena no la hay, estoy seguro de eso-le dijo enojado y con el ceño fruncido, odiaba cuando le discutían las cosas o le contradecían, por eso no quería ningún compañero

-¿Y si no es así?-le pregunto Helena con enojo, odiaba cuando le discutían en algo en que ella tenía razón o cuando son ellos que dicen que es así y es así aunque estén equivocado, necios a resumir

-Por algo nos entrenaron-termino de decir Leon cruzando la puerta enfadado ,dio un golpe en la mesa donde estaba un teclado y varios cuadernos que ya le había echado un ojo luego de terminar con el guardia que dormía tan plácidamente en su silla sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Estaba roja de la ira que sentía, claro que la entrenaron, claro que estaba lista para la muerte pero para lo que si fue entrenada es para sobrevivir y su instinto de supervivencia le decía que debían encontrar otra ruta, otro camino, él quería mandarse una kamikaze muy peligroso, estaba jugando con fuego y con el fuego no se juega sino terminaras quemándote y perdiendo, enojada saco su escopeta y la cargaba mientras salía por la puerta, Leon la esperaba parado a un costado de la puerta por donde debían cruzar.

La vio caminar con un paso tranquilo y seguro mientras colocaba balas dentro de su escopeta.

-¿Ya estás?- le pregunto Leon sarcásticamente cuando se le acerco, asintió y lentamente se colocó en posición, abrió lentamente la puerta y los dos apuntaron a distinto lados espalda con espalda como en la universidad

No había nadie, era una gran sala con varias columnas, cajas y muebles, caminaban apuntando cuando Helena noto una luz roja que se arrastraba en el piso que iba en dirección a Leon, miro para saber de dónde venía y diviso un hombre con un gran rifle arriba.

-¡Leon!-grito en aviso tirándolo hacia el costado cuando luego escucho el ruido del tiro, Helena quedo encima de él detrás de una gran y larga repisa llenas de cajas.

-Kennedy, ¿Cómo es que sabes del escondite?-dijo una voz gruesa masculina, Helena se quitó de encima y apoyaron su espalda contra la estantería

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto su compañera que acaba de salvarlo de que una bala atravesara su cabeza.

-Bien, muchas gracias no lo había notado-le contesto con una bella sonrisa en sus labios. Pensó en lo que el desconocido le dijo ¿Cómo sabia su apellido? ¿Acaso lo conocía? Su voz no le sonaba familiar no conocida

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-le pregunto Leon tratando de echar un ojo al hombre desconocido por los huecos pequeños entre las cajas y su compañera hacia lo mismo pero no podían estaba muy escondido.

-Quien no conoce al gran legendario, agente de gobierno Leon S Kennedy-grito el hombre mirando por la mirilla del rifle.

-Pues muchas gracias pero yo no te conozco ni siquiera me hace familiar tu voz-le dijo bromeando con el cómo hacía con todos los villanos.

-No, tú no me conoces, ¡NADIE! Lo hace ni siquiera sabe, eres un hombre muy conocido en todo el mundo, te envidio Kennedy-le gritaba el hombre desde donde estaba sacando una mira térmica, miro por detrás de las cajas y vio la forma del cuerpo de una mujer.

Helena había guardado su escopeta y desenfundo su pistola apoyando sus rodillas y una mano en el suelo, Leon de nuevo quedo boquiabierto mirando el trasero de Helena, sentía ganas de tomarlo con las dos manos y acariciarlo.

-Debemos hacer algo no nos podemos quedar aquí-le dijo su compañera volviendo a su posición, exploro el área y no, no había ninguna salida, debían correr pero el francotirador que seguía hablando le daría en la cabeza con solo asomarla, vio que su amigo movió la cabeza como quitando pensamiento de ella

-¿Que pasa Leon estas...?-no termino la frase que el la interrumpió tapando su boca con la mano.

Escucho un ruido por detrás de ellos, intento quitarse la mano pero le hizo seña de que haga silencio y que escuchara

El hombre seguía monologando

-Shshsh- le dijo quitando su mano de los labios, un hombre apareció por donde había escuchado el ruido y rápidamente saco su pistola y apunto pero el hombre se adelantó jalando del gatillo disparándole, por suerte fallo. Helena por instinto dio una vuelta en el suelo y saco su escopeta hidra agachada dio un tiro y el hombre cayó al suelo. Mucho más guardias llegaron y debieron si o si salir de su escondite corriendo hasta la sala del medio, comenzaron a salir de mucho lado, Helena y Leon se colocaron espalda con espalda mientras disparaban y tiraban patadas y puñetazos, el desconocido y nuevo villano se levantó y guardo su gran rifle, le gustaba la mujer que peleaba allí tenía un gran cuerpo y sabía lo que haría, peleaban juntos hasta que vio una silueta desde arriba que llegaba como volando cruzando un ventanal del techo roto.

-Ada-susurro viendo a la mujer con su pistola gancho que descendía desde el techo, cayó al piso y lo miro sonriéndolo saco su pistola y comenzó a ayudarlo. Sabía que llegaría en ese momento, sabía que vendría a la misión pero esta vez sería difícil ya que Helena no dejaría que Ada pase por encima ni que juegue con ella, estaba en un gran lio

-Leon-le grito luego de liquidar a varios hombre, los dos agentes se dieron la vuelta, Leon vio que la asiática saco una granada cegadora y en su otra mano apunto arriba, cuando la cuerda salió de su pistola tiro la granada y subió por arriba perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, su reacción fue taparse los ojos pero Helena no llego a tiempo, la granada lanzó el gas y sus ojos se irritaron, sin querer tiró su arma y se refregó los ojos mientras gemía de dolor.

-Nooo ¡Leon! Ayy...no, mis...ojos-gritó dolorosa llamando a su amigo en busca de ayuda estirando su brazo tratando de encontrarlo, guardó sus pistolas y corrió hasta donde estaba su compañera, en el suelo su arma que había tirado la recogió y la tomo de la muñeca.

-Aquí estoy-le dijo sujetándola y corriendo hacia una puerta azul, la abrió y comenzaron a correr por un pasillo, Helena se refregaba los ojos y Leon la tiraba de la muñeca guiándola, la granada había caído muy cerca y sus ojos no soportaban, llegaron a un escalera y la subieron pero en el medio la pobre agente se tropezó cayendo a los escalones fríos de metal.

-¡Helena!-le dijo enojado, vio la situación de su amiga, estaba tirada en los escalones refregándose los ojos gimiendo de dolor, se acercó y miro para el pasillo, nadie se acercaba se tomaría el tiempo de fijarse en el estado de Helena todos los guardias deberían estar igual que ella, respiraba agitadamente, colocó una mano en su espalda y le dijo

-No te refriegues, así más te dolerá-quitando su mano, pero era imposible

-Abre los ojos, vamos, debes ayudarme-le decía dulcemente Leon ayudando a su amiga, la tomo del mentón y levanto su fino rostro de mujer que caían lagrimas por sus mejillas blancas, sintió una gran tristeza en verla llorar, pensó que no le había hecho nada pero fue lo contario, fue lo peor.

-Mi muslo-le dijo con voz entrecortada, se fijó en él y tenía un gran corte, cuando peleaba con un tipo con una gran cuchilla escucho que gritaron el nombre de Leon, como una boba se dio la vuelta y el maldito aprovecho para cortarle el muslo izquierdo, fue profundo pero no tanto le dolía mucho, sus ojos se abrieron al ver el corte y la sangre que brotaba.

-¡Helena! debo curarte eso ahora mismo- dijo alarmado, sé levanto y ella intento hacer lo mismo pero sujeto por la espalda y por las pierna y la levanto en vilo del suelo, subió las escaleras y busco algún lugar seguro donde podrían esperar, vio una puerta que tenía escrito "almacén" entro allí y se metió en lo más profundo de la sala y la escondió detrás de unas cajas grandes, saco una venda y una botella de alcohol que llevaba encima por si las dudas y la vio con los ojos cerrados y cara de dolor. En menos de cinco minutos lo que no le paso en dos horas le sucedió al instante. Se quitó el chaleco y dio un suspiro

-Debo romper el traje-le dijo Leon nervioso mientras sacaba la funda con mucho cuidado del muslo lastimado de su amiga, asintió tapándose los ojos y refregándolos.

-No lo hagas-le dijo quitando sus manos, sacó su cuchillo y cuando iba a cortar el traje negro le pregunto

-Era Ada ¿Cierto?-la miro con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

-Si ¿Porque?-le pregunto con la voz seria cortando de un tajo una gran parte del traje.

-Estaba contando los minutos para que llegara-le dijo con tono agrio, destapo la botella y le dijo de la misma manera

-Te dolerá, sostenme de la mano-le dio su mano y la sostuvo, le ardería como el infierno, le tiro el líquido que contenía la botella y al instante Helena apretó la mano de Leon con tanta fuerza que comenzó a dolerle, dio una grito pequeño de dolor pero se contuvo sabía que si lo hacia los descubrirían, comenzó a mover la pierna queriendo sacarla y apretaba sus dientes tan fuerte que parecía que se romperían.

Su cara de dolor no la iba a poder olvidar nunca más ,sus lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y se derramaban por sus mejillas hizo que se sintiera culpable por el dolor que sentía, como si lo que estuviera haciendo estaba muy mal, la veía tan frágil, tan débil.

-Ya termino, ya termino aguanta, espera un minuto, escúchame tu eres fuerte yo lo sé, eres una mujer muy fuerte y sé que te duele pero debes aguantarte sabes que lo hago para tu bien, si quieres luego pégame pero ahora necesito que te quedes quieta y no grites sino se darán cuenta de nuestra posición termino luego te daré un premio por ser tan fuerte ¿Si? concéntrate en mí, ya está si, esto hará que te mejore y no se te infecte la herida.-decía Leon apurado y seguro queriendo darle confianza a su amiga para que no llore ni grite, que se concentre en lo que él le decía y no en el dolor que sentía, termino de vendar y aliviado le dijo

-Listo ¿Ves? No costo nada-le dijo alegre tratando de levantarle el ánimo, coloco su espalda contra la pared y tomo a Helena acomodándola cerca de él,

-Todo estará bien-le dijo tranquilo a su compañera que cerraba los ojos pero casi sonando para él, dio un suspiro y dejaría que descansara un poco, nadie se metería ahí estaba seguro, sacó su pistola y con la mano derecha la sostenía, miraba hacia la nada

Fijo su reloj y ya había pasado media hora y ni siquiera habían entrado ni escuchado pasos cerca, otro suspiro, movió la cabeza y la vio con la mano en el vientre y la otra en el corte

-Helena, despierta-le susurro, creyó que dormía, movió su cabeza haciéndose la somnolienta y también su muslo que le dolió, lanzó un gemido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó Leon, se sentó y se refregó los ojos dio un bostezo tapándose la boca.

-Creo que bien ya tanto no me duele-le dijo tocándose mirándose la herida con lastima.

-Debemos...-trato de decir Leon pero al instante ella se levantó rengueando, vio cómo se ajustaba la venda y cuando agarró la funda dispuesta a ponérsela Leon la levanto interrumpiéndola.

-No te la pondrás- agarrándola de la muñeca.

-Debo hacerlo, sin mi pistola no saldré de aquí-le dijo quitándose de su agarre, se puso la funda y aunque le doliera debía hacerlo.

-¿Eres masoquista?-le dijo Leon con una sonrisa admirando su fuerza y coraje. Ella lo miro y vio sus labios que mostraban sus dientes blancos y también sonrío

-Seguro-le dijo moviendo la cabeza y caminando

Siguieron durante horas enfrentándose a agentes y guardias, mientras Helena rengueaba pero empuñando su pistola podía ayudar, su dolor era menos que antes así que ya podía correr o trotar.

-Ahí esta ese cerdo, vamos a buscarlo e interroguémoslo-Le dijo su compañera con una gran sonrisa y odio

-Si debemos averiguar y rápido sobre la ubicación del laboratorio, robar las muestras y ganamos-dijo Leon de la misma manera

-Sigamos-

* * *

Bueno una nueva historia bien loca, obvio que con Helena y Leon, pero se suma otro personaje más...


	2. Recuerdos

**Los personajes son de Capcom, no míos, esta historia fue escrita para pasar el rato y no aburrise**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 _ **RECUERDOS**_

* * *

Corrieron y se ocultaron ya que habían divisado el tipo que necesitaban para que les diga donde estaba el laboratorio, entró por una puerta blanca que decía "comedor", sería muy fácil.

-Mira debemos...- no termino en decir que Helena pateo la puerta con su pierna sana y apunto, él gordo anciano de baja estatura y calvo se levantó de la silla tirando su plato de comida.

-¡De rodillas, de rodillas maldito infeliz!- grito Helena apuntándolo mientras obedecía. Leon le siguió apuntándole del otro lado

-Ahora nos dirás donde coños está el laboratorio-le dijo Leon

-¿Quién carajos son ustedes para decirme que hacer?-les desafío el gordo asqueroso con aliento a tabaco que a Helena le repugno haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Dinos donde esta y saldrás de esta-le dijo Leon amenazándolo

-Contéstenme, ¿Quién ca...?-no termino de decir que Helena le hizo una llave de brazo terminando detrás de él y coloco el cañón de su pistola en su mentón acercándose al oído le dijo

-Soy la que te volare la cabeza si no cooperas-le dijo con odio

-Ayyy, vale, vale, vale les diré...esa laptop de ahí...tiene toda la información que necesitan pero por favor no me mate, suelta maldita perra me lastima- dijo el gordo miedoso, Leon se dirigió a la mesa donde él estaba, saco la comida que había tirado del susto que le dio su amiga al pobre infeliz, busco y nada.

-¿Que sucede?-le pregunto Helena

-No puedo acceder a los archivos- le contesto con el ceño fruncido, Helena soltó al viejo tirándolo al piso y se acercó diciendo

-Cuídalo yo me fijare-Leon se alejó y levanto al tipo bruscamente de la camisa y lo sentó en una silla en medio del comedor apuntándolo con el arma, este tipo era de aspecto asqueroso, bruto, fanfarrón, su aliento era a tabaco inmundo mezclado con alcohol, su respirar pesado, era de baja estatura y gordo, tenía una gran pelada y a los costados pelo que le quedaba peinado perfectamente con gel, vestía una camisa roja abierta en el pecho y unos pantalones y zapatos de vestir, tenía pinta de adinerado pero seguro que era solamente un idiota que acompañaba al terrorista solo por miedo y se aprovechaba de eso, Helena estaba fijándose como poder acceder.

Y de nuevo su vista se fijó a su trasero, bajo un poco su pistola embobado, el gordo aprovecho esto y con las manos detrás de la espalda saco su celular y marco el número de su jefe.

* * *

Del otro lado de las instalaciones subterráneas cerca de la ubicación de Leon y Helena se encontraba el villano sentado tranquilamente en su silla de cuero rojo con una copa de vino en la mano, un hombre se acercó y le dijo

-Señor su celular está sonando- entregando el aparato que emitía un sonido ensordecedor para aquel hombre, vacilo en contestar, lo tomo y pulso el botón, se escuchó nada del otro lado. Estaba a punto de cortar que la voz de su subordinado sonó del otro lado, hablando de una mujer.

El hombre dijo

-Que linda es tu amiga -lujurioso, Helena se dio vuelta viendo que un puñetazo daba en la cara de ese hombre.

-Cierra la boca, ¿Cuál es la puta contraseña?-le pregunto enojado Leon .Escucho una risa

-Está muy buena - dijo de nuevo provocándolo a Leon que estallo otro puñetazo, este con más odio haciendo que sangre saliera de su boca, apuntándolo, Helena quiso pegarle al tipo pero si seguían seguro que se desmayaría. Un odio sentía en ese momento, decía cosas de su amiga para que pierda la cabeza, era verdades pero lo hacías para eso, para que perdiera su la cordura y si seguía lo obtendría.

-¡Di la contraseña!- le grito furioso.

-De seguro que te la coges todo el di...-no termino que Leon le metió tres puñetazos y un rodillazo haciéndolo caer.

-¡Hijo de Perra!-dijo Helena con odio, fue hacia el tipo para darle una paliza pero Leon la detuvo.

-Déjalo, luego yo me encargare, di la contraseña-dijo más que furioso, el hombre que sangraba por la boca les dijo

-No pueden...entrar...porque...mi jefe...no quiere...jaja idiotas...nunca obtendrán...nada-entre jadeos agitado mientras se limpiaba la sangre e intentaba levantarse.

-Maldito gordo infeliz-le dijo Helena, cuando termino, sin que Leon llegara a hacer algo vio a Helena pegarle una patada en el rostro de ese tipo, también vio la sangre que salió por sus labios cuando la bota de Helena estallo con furia en su rostro. Su cuerpo cayo al frio suelo y de ahí no se movió

-¿Helena que has hecho?-le pregunto

-Era de mí de quien se estaba baboseando, no de ti-le contesto enojada, camino hasta la computadora para intentar sacar algo, la siguió

-De alguna forma le advirtió que vendríamos o ya cuando nos enfrentamos bloqueo todo...-dijo Leon sacando una conclusión

-De seguro, o quizá cambio la contraseña debemos...-no termino que unos tipos patearon la puerta dejando entrar a muchos de ellos ,no les dieron tiempo para nada, no tenían escapatoria, Leon y Helena quedaron de espalda mirando alrededor.

El hombre que habían visto con anterioridad cruzo la puerta, Helena le pareció algo raro, atractivo a decir verdad, con dos tipos grandes y musculosos por detrás se acercó.

Leon dio un paso quedando delante pero pegado al cuerpo de Helena y la sujeto por la muñeca, ella se escondió detrás de la espalda de hombre de su amigo, como si buscara protección

-Sr Kennedy...-dijo con enojo, inclino la cabeza y vio a una castaña que se escondía detrás de aquel rubio, sonrío.

-Señorita-termino con una sonrisa seductora a que Helena respondió ocultándose más detrás de Leon, tenía miedo, miedo a que esa sea la última vez que se vieran, que la tomen a ella y la usen, que la usen como un juguete sexual, que la tengan secuestrada en una celda toda sucia y cuando se le antojaba iba y le hacía cosas de cobarde o peor, otros más acompañándole .Esos pensamientos hizo que su piel se erizara, su corazón latiera a mil por hora y que su mano apretara a la de su amigo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo se las arreglaron para llegar hasta aquí? asesinaron guardias, burlaron cámaras, contraseñas, veo que todo esto no sirve de nada, sería mejor si suelto a unas de mis bestias jajjajaja-termino con una risa burlona que sonó muy estúpida. A Leon se le hizo conocido aquel rostro.

El hombre era grande y no tan musculoso, era de rostro fino y atractivo moreno con unos ojos verdes, su cabello era de color castaño oscuro haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran mas y era de la estatura de Leon, vestía una camisa azul y unos pantalones de vestir negro al igual que sus zapatos, un cinto negro con la evilla dorada, unas fundas para armas en sus hombros iguales a las de Leon y en su cinturón una enorme Magnum, además llevaba un reloj caro negro y dorado en la muñeca derecha con guantes en la mano.

-Muy gracioso amigo...-dijo Leon y atrás de él Helena, le siguió

-¿Que harás con nosotros? ¿Qué harás con el mundo?-le pregunto Helena enojada arrimando un poco su cabeza.

-Mira lindura, puedes acercarte, no muerdo-le dijo de forma seductora.

-No muerdes pero si matas-le contesto enojada.

-Tengo en mente algo muy divertido-les comento sádico

-Pero primero dejen sus armas en el suelo-les dijo amablemente con una sonrisa

-¿Y si no lo hacemos?-le pregunto Helena desafiándolo, el hombro dio un sonrisa de lado y saco su Magnum de la funda y a la misma vez todos lo que los rodeaban, Leon apunto al tipo y Helena se puso contra la espalda de Leon y apunto a los de atrás.

-Bájenlas o los llenamos de agujeros así de simple-Leon lo vio y pensó, no podían salir por ningún lado, estaban rodeados y ese hombre estaba muy cerca como para poder tirar una granada, un movimiento mas y estaba seguro que de un tiro le atravesaba la cabeza dejándole un agujero, bajo el arma al suelo pero Helena no.

-Ahora tu amiga-pero con odio y desafiante Helena lo apunto, quería matarlo en ese instante, no le gustaba perder, no, y menos con locos como el, sintió un peso en su pistola. La mano de Leon.

-Helena-Ella lo miro y con todo el odio del mundo la bajo.

-Así me gusta, que me hagan caso-le dijo el hombre

-¿Y ahora? ¿Vas a decirnos tu plan de científico loco? O seguirás hablando-dijo sarcásticamente

-Búrlate lo que quiera, veremos quien lo hace al final-Se le acerco y con una fuerza tremenda le dio un puñetazo al rostro de Leon haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Leon!-le dijo Helena agachándose cerca de él y colocando su mano en su hombro, lo tomo del rostro y lo giro dejando ver sangre sobre sus labios, una ira interna y un calor se apodero de ella, se levantó y con todo eso le emboco con el puño bien cerrado un puñetazo en el rostro del tipo que casi cayó al suelo por no ser que se sostuvo de la mesa.

-Maldito hijo de perra, lo vuelves a tocar y te mato- le grito enojada, en eso todos los guardias se les tiraron encima sujetándolos, cada uno de un brazo, el hombre se acercó a Leon limpiándose y comenzó a golpearlo.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta déjalo!-siguió golpeándolo, uno detrás del otro venían golpe al pobre estómago y rostro de Leon, estallaban como bomba, escuchaba a Helena que gritaba que se detuviera, le suplicaba. Intentaba sacarse de los agarres de los guardias pero no podían

-¡Ya basta por favor, déjalo! por favor, te lo suplico, por favor basta, detente-suplicaba Helena mientras se desvanecía del dolor que sentía al ver el rostro de su amigo ensangrentado, haría cualquier cosa por él.

-Hare lo que sea por favor, detente-le dijo, el hombre se detuvo,

-Suéltenlo-les ordeno e hicieron caso, soltaron los brazos de Leon que cayó al suelo sin poder levantarse. La miro y camino hacia ella viendo a su amigo, la tomo del rostro con su mano entera y se le acerco

-Claro, acepto tu propuesta-le dijo mirado sus ojos

Lo último que vio Leon fue al hombre acercarse a Helena.

* * *

-La chica, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó su jefe

-Donde usted me ordenó- le contesto de mala manera el hombre moreno que hace poco había dejado a Helena en una habitación

-¿Y el agente Kennedy?- preguntó de nuevo

-Luego de darle una golpiza, lo deje en la prisión- contestó jugando con su magnum, sentado en una silla y con los pies en el escritorio

-Perfecto, y tu infeliz, hiciste bien en no darle la contraseña- le contestó al gordo de su subordinado

-Piers, ya puedes irte- le ordenó a su "guardaespaldas"

-Claro señor, gracias- le dijo parándose y caminando hacia la salida pero su jefe lo interrumpió

-Acuérdate de tomar tus antibióticos- le advirtió

-Si como olvidarme- dijo sin importancia agarrando una manzana que le habían llevado, paso por al costado del viejo calvo pegándole

-Ey… señor dígale algo- enojado espeto Ricardo.

-Déjalo- terminó

Se levantó con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, la noquearon luego de ver a Leon caer al piso.

Se encontraba en una habitación húmeda y sin luz, asustada intentó moverse pero notó que estaba atada a una silla, más temor sentía, recordó esos días de prisión con su hermana Deborah, fue una tortura, un trauma.

-¡No de nuevo! ¡NO!-gritaba, en eso escuchó unos pasos y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, una luz y una silueta de un cuerpo de hombre.

-Leon-dijo sin dudarlo con una sonrisa, cerró la puerta y prendió la luz

No se lo esperaba, no era él, sino el moreno que la golpeó

-Te equivocaste- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hiciste con él?- preguntó enojada, se le acercó y se acuclilló muy cerca de ella.

-Tu amigo está bien no te preocupes lindura- le dijo tomándola del mentón

-Suéltame- le dijo con asco

-No te enojes, debes apreciar que sea yo quien viene a verte y no Ricardo- dijo riéndose mientas se levantaba, dejando su miembro delante de la cara de la castaña quien la corrió hacia un costado.

-Como sea, me da lo mismo- dijo mirando hacia abajo

-Jajaja no, no es lo mismo, yo no abuso de mujeres, sin embargo, Ricardo si, desde que yo entre aquí, lo hace con las prisioneras hasta con las chicas que trabajan aquí-le mintió sobre que abusa de las mujeres que estaban allí, solo quería intimidarla, dio un paso hacia atrás la miró desde arriba

-Pero me golpeaste, todavía me duele- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos desafiante

-Fue sin querer además tú también me pegaste, discúlpame, si te dolió - se disculpó con una bella sonrisa, que a Helena le pareció atractivo y raro.

-Ahhh entonces se te cayó el arma en mi cabeza sin querer, discúlpame por el malentendido-dijo sarcásticamente con enojo que él respondió lanzando una risa pequeña.

-Me llamo Piers, ¿Y tú?- le preguntó

-¿Y porque tanta presentación? Si de seguro me vas a asesinar- le dijo enojada

-Que humor mi amor- le dijo alejándose al lado más oscuro de la habitación sacando sus píldoras que debía tomar, en verdad no sabía porque pero su jefe desde que lo rescató le dio la orden de que las tome cada 8 horas, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

-¿Porque las tomas?- le preguntó

-No preguntes si no te interesa- le contestó de mala manera guardándolas de nuevo y sacando su celular, fingía que miraba el móvil porque en verdad tenía la vista en esa mujer castaña, era una belleza, no había visto ninguna mujer en sus dos años, eran todos hombres en la base y además no lo dejaban salir y si salían fuera del laboratorio lo dormían y no sabía porque lo hacían, además de llevarlo en un auto blindado. Tampoco quería decir que nunca vio a una mujer, pero no recordaba mucho de ellas solo que el cuerpo del hombre y de la mujer no son iguales, estaba ansioso por conocer a una, y hoy fue el día.

Se veía tan frágil atada a esa silla, mirando a todos lados, miraba su cabello, era del mismo color que el de él, bajo más la vista y vio sus pechos que subían y bajaban, eran grandes, bajo más por su vientre plano hasta sus piernas, notó una venda blanca manchada con rojo ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu muslo?- preguntó con intriga

-No preguntes si no te interesa- le contestó con una sonrisa, diciendo lo mismo que él hace minutos, sacó una sonrisa y le dijo

-Si me interesa, por algo pregunto corazón- de manera… Helena no podía descifrar como, pero su voz era, ¿Sensual?, hablaba con tanta tranquilidad que le encantaba.

-Nuestro primer encuentro, uno de tus amigos me hizo esto- le contestó por debajo agachando la cabeza.

-Ohh, le diré entonces que no lo haga, de seguro te duele- le comentó cruel, volvió su vista a su móvil, un mensaje de Ricardo.

Un silencio quedó en la habitación, Helena examinaba la habitación para encontrar una salida pero con la poca luz no alcanzaba a distinguir si había algún conducto o rejilla.

¿Qué le estarán haciendo a Leon en ese momento? mejor dicho ¿Estará vivo? Se fijó en el rostro y se le vino una imagen a la cabeza.

-Me pareces conocido de algún lugar, tu rostro es…se me hace conocido ¿Alguna vez nos cruzamos?- le preguntó sin miedo

La miró dudoso, camino hacia ella deteniéndose delante y la tomo del rostro, vio sus ojos miel y de repente le vino una imagen de él sosteniendo una clase de arma, delante una mujer con vestido azul y una maleta gris, al costado de ella dos hombres enfrentados apuntándose con pistolas y más al fondo, ella que se acercaba apuntando a… ¿Su capitán?

-¿Capitán?- dijo, esa imagen le vino de repente haciendo que le produjera un shock, una tremenda punzada de dolor le dio detrás de la cabeza, su vista se nublo y comenzó a darle vuelta haciendo que se cayera al suelo

-Ey ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Helena, "¿ _Que estás haciendo? Tienes que aprovechar_. Se dijo en su mente dándose cuenta que lo que hacía era estúpido, levantó su pierna donde tenía su cuchillo y lo desenfundó, debía tener cuidado, si se le caía perdía su única oportunidad. Lo dio vuelta y comenzó a cortar la soga que ataba sus manos, dirigió su vista a Piers que estaba tendido en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza gritando.

Le daba puntadas en la cabeza, como si estuviera recibiendo patadas en ella, una atrás de la otra y miles de imagen le venían a su mente de ¿Una guerra? ¿Monstruos? ¿Un hombre castaño musculoso? ¿Personas que se incendiaban para luego convertirse en…Capullos? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué le venían de la nada?

Helena terminó de cortar una de las sogas y rápidamente comenzó a cortar la última que le faltaba, con cuidado para que no se lastimara, terminó y se puso de pie, buscando alguna salida donde la encontró, sonrió y camino rápido hacía ella, tomó la silla y se subió, quitó la rejilla y cuando se iba a meter dentro del conducto dio un vistazo a Piers que se regocijaba del dolor en el suelo, dudó, le daba lástima, mucha, vaciló, ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Por qué cuando vio su rostro se tiró al suelo? Recordó bien, era el joven que estaba con el amigo de Leon, que lo habían dado por puerto, ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué se pasó del lado de los malos? Se veía muy justiciero al perseguir a Ada.

No importaba, fue su decisión, las personas pueden cambiar de un día para el otro sin contar que la había atacado, se bajó de la silla y tomó el celular que tenía, cuando lo hizo Piers la sujetó de la muñeca.

-NO suéltame- le dijo tirando hacía atrás, con la poca fuerza que tenía la sujetó pero no pudo más y la soltó, Helena cayó al suelo y salió corriendo, se metió al conducto como pudo y siguió, debía averiguar dónde estaba Leon, con el celular de él quizá lo encuentre.

Su vista nublosa estaba desapareciendo, vio los pies de la mujer desaparecer por el conducto y sus ojos se cerraron y se abrieron de nuevo, pestañeaba y trataba de levantarse, arrodillado en el suelo puso su mano en su cabeza y la movió, su vista volvió a la normalidad y con lentitud se levantó, dio un suspiro. En ese momento no le importaba si ella se escapaba, si encontraba a su amigo y salían del laboratorio, si su jefe se enojaba con él por perderlos o si los dos agentes los asesinaban, toda la información estaba en el celular que la muchacha se llevó, lo que si le importaba era saber de porque esas imágenes le dieron a su cabeza y porque estaba tan mal por ellas, cuando se despertó estaba atado a una camilla recorriendo un pasillo blanco, recordaba que gritaba donde estaba y después de la nada misma su "jefe" diciéndole de cómo se llamaba y si recordaba algo.

Vagos recuerdos tenía, es como si hubiese vuelto a nacer, no sabía de dónde sacó la habilidad de usar armas, ni de la habilidad de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, es como si fuese un robot ya programado para pelear y defender a los suyos o un bebé que nació adulto, ahora sabía porque esas ansias de conocer a una mujer y no saber cómo eran, como si fuesen un ser de otra dimensión.

Su pregunta más grande que se hizo en su cabeza era ¿Debía estar del lado de su jefe? Algo le decía que estaba mal los planes, muy malos y no podía hacer nada, sería una traición y eso no quería cometer. Quería saber muy bien el porqué de esas imágenes, de porque no tiene memoria de su vida, quien eran su familia. Quien es, eso es lo que busca, su identidad, y la encontraría, le preguntaría a su jefe o mejor se metería a los laboratorios y averiguaría de donde proviene su falta de memoria.

Mientras pensaba esto caminaba por los pasillos, se cruzó con un guardia y dijo

-La prisionera escapó, alerten a todos- y siguió, estaba dispuesto a encontrarse así mismo.

* * *

Bajo por el conducto al baño, primero se fijó si no había nadie en él, no sabía bien que hacer, no podía caminar libremente por ahí y no sabía cómo llegar ni dónde ocultaban a Leon, sacó el celular que le había sacado a Piers, no sabía porque recordaba su nombre, lo revisó y además de tener información tenía el paradero de Leon, encendió el GPS y se metió en el conducto, siguió el rastro hasta que llegó, miró por la reja y estaba arriba de Leon que también estaba atado en una silla lo típico de un villano, atarlos a sillas. Abrió la rejilla con cuidado y con sus manos en el borde del conducto se dejó caer sosteniéndose y balanceándose en ella, cayendo al frente de Leon que se dio un tremendo susto.

-Helena ¿Cómo lograste escapar?- le preguntó mientras ella caminaba hacia él y cortaba sus sogas.

-No hay tiempo para explicar, debemos irnos- le dijo apurada temiendo de que Piers haya avisado, de seguro ya lo hizo pero igual debía apurarse.

-Está bien, ¿Por dónde salimos?- le preguntó levantándose de la silla

-De nuevo por el conducto, esta llenó de guardias, sin contar que Piers ya sabe que escape y de seguro ya avisó a todos- le dijo tratando de subir

-Espera, ¿Quién es Piers?- preguntó, ¿Quién era?

-Emm, nadie, sigamos- le dijo tratando de hacerle olvidar, se le había escapado, no le contaría sobre la conversación que tuvieron y ni hablar sobre lo que piensa de él, estaba totalmente loca en pensar así del enemigo. Pensar que era bello, que era sensual y… _¡¿Qué DICES HELENA?!_ Se dijo en su cabeza de mujer, se comportaba como zorra en pensar así o mejor dicho, como mujer, si así, porque sea mujer no significa que no se pueda babosear con algún hombre, además en la agencia había cada uno, hermosos. Pero era raro en babosearse con un enemigo, con el que debes matar.

Se arrastraban por el conducto, buscando el laboratorio, a Leon le encantaba hacerlo, tenía una vista hermosa, el trasero de Helena.

* * *

Se dirigió hacia la sala de expediente, allí guardaban todo los archivos de todos los experimentos y proyectos del laboratorio, también traían de las demás bases ahí, toda la información de encontraba en ese cuarto que descuidadamente no tenía llave de seguro, tampoco contraseña y ni siquiera guardias, igual no importaban porque no sabían hacer bien su trabajo, dos o tres puñetazos y se rendían no tenían capacidad física, no sabían porque los contrataban.

Entró tranquilamente y comenzó a buscar, cada archivero tenía una letra del alfabeto, busco con la inicial de su nombre, nada, la de su apellido. Una carpeta amarilla con unos papeles dentro, cuando estaba por sacarla escuchó la puerta abrirse, se agachó y cerró el cajón con cautela y sigilo, en cuclillas comenzó a caminar por detrás de los archiveros, evitando a los ¿Guardias? ¿Qué hacían allí? Si les había ordenado a que patrullen, una luz roja y una sirena comenzaron a sonar evadiendo toda la base con un rojo escarlata, una voz masculina repetía que debían estar alertas y reportarse en la sala de seguridad. Algo hizo esa castaña, seguro liberó a su amigo y está corriendo como idiotas. Escuchó a los guardias que hablaban

-Uh, ¿Debemos ir?- preguntó uno de ellos, el siguiente le contestó de mala gana

-Obvio que sí, sabes que el general Nivans se enoja por todo, es insoportable, era mejor hace dos años cuando no estaba- esas palabras hizo que se enojara.

-Yo no sé porque apareció de la nada, ni lo conocía- dijo de mala manera

-Yo escuche que es un prisionero, de la guerra del 2012 en China, el jefe lo salvó de los restos de la base subterránea, solo eso escuche, no sé porque es tan importante para él, es uno más, pienso yo- le dijo con la voz baja susurrando, el amigo chisto

-Es un gran misterio que nunca nadie va a saber, mejor vamos antes de que venga Nivans a jodernos- terminó mientras se iban, escuchó los pasos y el cerrar de la puerta, se levantó y esperó un momento.

Escucharon una voz masculina que decía que los guardias y soldados debían estar alertas y reportarse en la sala de seguridad.

-Leon, hay que escapar, no podemos seguir- le dijo por mirando hacia atrás

-Tienes razón, es mejor irnos, busca una salida- le ordenó dándole la razón, Helena sacó el celular y buscó, encontró los mapas de las instalaciones y las siguió. Bajaron del conducto en la cafetería, cuando estaban por salir por dónde vinieron unos guardias entraron por la puerta.

-¡Oh Dios!- dijo Helena retrocediendo y pegando pique hacía la otra puerta de salida.

-¡Oigan esperen, deténganse!- les gritó uno de ellos.

Corrían sin parar pasando por puertas y habitaciones, por salas, la cocina y almacenes dónde guardaban la comida y bebida, llegaron hasta una puerta de frigoríficos

-No se abre, no puedo- decía Leon tratando de abrirla, otra salida debían encontrar, estaban en el pasillo cuando del lado izquierdo llegó Piers, sin dudarlo sacó su pistola de la funda y disparó, pegándole en la cerradura cerca de la mano de Leon.

-¡Corre!- dijo Helena y siguieron por el lado derecho, sintió una presión en su pecho por el miedo y mucha adrenalina, Piers corría detrás de ellos y no tenían un plan por dónde escapar, debía confiar en sus instintos, era una sola oportunidad, se equivocaba y era el fin.

-A la izquierda- ordenó Helena al ver que el pasillo terminaba y se dividía en dos, para que, no había salida, Leon frenó de golpe y cruzó hacía la derecha, dejando atrás balas en la pared casi dándole, se agachó y le hizo seña de que cruce. ¡Ni soñando! Apenas asomaba la cabeza y le daban un balazo en ella manchando toda la pared celeste de su sangre, negó. Leon sacó su pistola y asomó el cañón disparando para cualquier lado, en eso Piers corría y detrás de él lo seguían los guardias que se habían encontrado en la cafetería, cuando divisó el cañón retrocedió agachándose, los demás hicieron los mismo.

-Vamos Helena- le hizo seña, cruzó rápidamente y siguieron corriendo, una única puerta marrón era su esperanza.

-¡Que no se escapen!- gritó Piers y de nuevo los siguió apuntando y disparando, los agente corrían se agachaban y a veces pegaban gritos de sustos, cruzaron la puerta cerrándola a su paso, un conducto pequeño, una sala llena de basura, Leon dijo.

-¿Ahora…?- no terminó de decir la oración que Helena se tiró por el conducto, Leon la siguió después de procesar lo que había hecho.

.Aaaahh- gritaban Helena y Leon moviendo los brazos, no sabía dónde iba a parar pero era lo mejor, cayeron en un pozo enorme llenó de basura.

-Helena ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Leon tratando de salir del lugar más asqueroso en dónde se había metido, vio la cabeza de su amiga haciéndole seña. Se le acercó y la tomó de los brazos.

-Leon… salgamos de aquí- dijo Helena mirándolo, vio a su amiga, el pozo estaba cerca del lago, un paredón cortó a la izquierda mostraba el final del pozo, una escalera más al costado ahí era la salida

-Mira, un helicóptero- señalo Helena, cargaba en él cajas de metal ¿Dónde las llevara? Se preguntó la castaña, subieron la escalera y una plataforma enorme llena de cajas de metal, guardias, pilotos y personal estaban caminando, sin contar helicópteros. Leon observó todo lo que había y se ideo un plan, se acercó a Helena y le dijo

-Mira, tú debes cubrirme hasta que yo prepare el helicóptero, es la única forma de salir de aquí, cuando te avise vienes corriendo y escapamos ¿Te parece? - le comentó el plan, Helena pensó ¿Por qué no ella preparaba el helicóptero y él la cubría? Mejor no negarse y salir de ahí, Piers de seguro ya estaba cerca de ellos, asintió y recargó su pistola, vio a Leon correr por detrás de las cajas y pelear con varios guardias en sigilo, subió al helicóptero.

Estaba preparándolo cuando un hombre se le acercó y dijo

-¿Tú no eres de aquí? ¡GUARDIAS!- gritó, Leon lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente.

Escuchó el gritó de un hombre y su vio su cuerpo caer al suelo, los pilotos y los demás corrían mientras los guardias se ponían a cubierto y disparaban

-Idiota- dijo Helena colocando su rodilla derecha al suelo mientras que su pierna izquierda era sostenida por su pie, su mano con la pistola y disparaba, también a cubierto. Mientras cubría a Leon notó que las puertas de madera del edificio se abrían, una luz iluminó el suelo de material, Piers apareció con sus guardias, era una broma, ¿Tan rápido llegó?

Mientras caminaba lo veía a Leon en el helicóptero, no estaba Helena, ¿La habrán matado? Se preguntó un poquito preocupado, dirigió la vista en el borde de la pared y vio su silueta de mujer.

-Quiero a los dos con vida, vayan a buscarlos, no los maten- ordenó Piers a sus guardias que afirmaron, las alas comenzaron a girar, su comunicador sonó

-¡ _Helena vámonos ya!-_ gritó, cuando lo escuchó se levantó y salió corriendo hacia él, Piers lo mismo. Miró hacía atrás ¿Y quién era? El moreno la perseguía corriendo rápidamente, mucho más que ella, corrió lo que sus piernas le permitían pero Piers se acercaba cada vez más

Leon comenzó a ascender, no tenía tiempo, apenas Helena llegara el loco que la perseguía se subiría o se colgaría, prefirió que lo haga ella.

Su corazón latía a mil por horas, la adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo, sus piernas se cansaban y Piers se acercaba a ella, la sujetaba del pelo largo y castaño que tenía y perdía, Leon no iba a bajar a buscarla, estaba segura, rezó por el salto que iba a dar.

Gritó y con el último esfuerzo pegó un saltó y estiró los brazos, sus manos tocaron el caño y se sostuvo fuertemente.

Piers dejó de correr de a poco y frenando lentamente viéndola como se sujetaba al caño e intentaba colocar una de sus piernas bien contorneadas arriba del frío metal, siguió con la mirada el helicóptero hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche y las nubes negras, dio un suspiro de cansancio, retomó su camino a la base, ya se esperaba un jefe molesto, una sala toda desordenada con la mesa tirada y las sillas igual, los gritos y quizá, algunos de sus guardias tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, mataba al que se le antojaba cuando se ponía furioso, suerte a él ni le levantó la mano pero si lo llegaba a hacer le mostraría que con Piers Nivans nadie se mete.

* * *

Jejeje perdón por las líneas, es que me encantan, además creo que es mejor así, separando los escenarios

¡Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews con ansias!

Nos vemos


	3. Envidia y Celos

**Todos los personajes so propiedad de Capcom, menos Harry eso es propiedad de mi imaginación**

 **Solo fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento**

 _"La envidia es una declaración de inferioridad." Napoleón_

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 ** _ENVIDIA Y CELOS_**

* * *

Sentada en el asiento de atrás contemplaba el cielo y el reflejo del sol en el océano, era sacado de película, hermoso, dejo la vista de aquel hermoso paisaje y la dirigió a su pierna, colocó su mano derecha, no era nada, fue un corte leve aunque dolió. Leon había contactado con la agencia sobre lo sucedido y acordaron en encontrarse en un punto de control para abandonar el helicóptero y dirigirse a un lugar seguro, además de que tenían que descansar en algún lugar, esperaba que el presidente le diera un lugar bueno.

Iba descendiendo en un bosque, el punto de control era Francia. Abajo varios hombres y un jeep lo esperaban.

Ya fuera Leon se acercaron y se dieron la mano.

-Leon, creí que terminarías muerto- le bromeo Harry a que Leon respondió riéndose

-No por suerte salimos en una pieza- le contestó, recordó a Helena, dio la vuelta y estaba a unos pasos de ellos

-Harry ella es mi compañera, Helena- la presentó, ella se acercó y le dio la mano

-Un gusto conocerla señorita- dijo amablemente Harry

-El gusto es mío agente- respondió la castaña

-Bueno que esperamos, subamos y larguémonos de aquí, el presidente me ordenó llevarlos al hotel y mañana de vuelta a nuestro país ¿Les parece?- preguntó amablemente el amigo de Leon, se miraron y asintieron

-Cualquier cosa por darme una ducha y comer algo- dijo Leon caminando al Jeep

Un bello hotel y unas bellas habitaciones les había dado el presidente, el servicio era magnífico y la vista igual. Helena estaba en el balcón respirando aire fresco, ya bañada, limpia y un aroma delicioso a jabón y no a basura, le encantaba bañarse se sentía tan fresca.

-Hermoso atardecer- dijo Leon, del otro lado en el balcón de su habitación

-Glorioso.- dijo devolviendo la vista al sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte del mar

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear?- preguntó Leon apoyándose en la baranda mirándola desde el otro lado

-¿Salir? No sé, estoy cansada.- le dijo Helena con cansancio, la verdad le encantaría ir con él a pasear y caminar juntos por la bella Francia, pero estaba exhausta.

-Vamos, no seas mala onda, da tu último esfuerzo y vayamos a comer pasear un rato hasta la noche- le insistió Leon gritando desde lejos, ella solo se reía

" _Vamos Helena, hace dos años vienes deseando esto ¿Por qué te niegas?_ " se dijo en su cabeza

-Okey ven a buscarme en un rato- le dijo mirándolo, él sonrió

-Gracias, me iré a cambiar- le contestó yendo a dentro

Cuando Leon desapareció en la puerta salió corriendo a su maleta que el amigo de Leon les guardo, sabía que iba a suceder sacó su vestido celeste de tiras, con escote en v por encima de las rodillas y un corte detrás, en sus pies, unas sandalias blancas con dorado y pulseras haciéndole juego y su collar, el que le había regalado su hermana, nunca lo olvidaría siempre lo llevaba puesto solo se lo quitaba para bañar. Leon tocó la puerta y salió al instante, no sabía porque pero estaba muy nerviosa.

La vio con un hermoso vestido, la verdad le iba bien, hermosa una belleza.

-Vamos- le dijo dándole el brazo para que se sostenga de el

-Si- dijo por debajo tímidamente

Paseaban por la muy iluminada y hermosa Francia, callados sin hablar caminaban por la acera con paso tranquila, quería hablarle pero algo sella sus labios, estaba nerviosa, estar al lado de él la ponía nerviosa. Algo dejo lo ocurrido en China hace dos años en sus sentimientos hacía Leon, es más, desde que viajaron a China algo sentía, le dolió dejarlo por los entrenamientos pero era mejor eso que estar con él, sabía que iba a volver, que se reencontrarían, cuando recibió la orden de que Leon iba a ser su compañero se emocionó un montón tanto que lloró, le resultó algo muy idiota pero no pudo evitarlo.

¿Tendrá algún sentimiento? ¿Le habrá sucedido lo mismo que a ella? ¿Estará nervioso? Desea saber con ansias esas respuestas y esperaba que todas sean un sí.

-¿Te duele menos la herida?- le preguntó sin mirarla

-Eh, más o menos tengo una molestia - le dijo nerviosa y con la mirada en sus pies.

-Creía que no te dolería, aunque bastante sangre salía de esa herida- le dijo recordando cuando rompió su traje

-¡Si tenía un cuchillo enorme!- le dijo mirándolo, ¿O sea, era idiota? Era tipo machete esa arma, todo por voltear a verlo, _"yo peleando y él mirando a Ada, estúpida zorra"_ se dijo en su mente enojada. Leon comenzó a reír

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó

-No de nada, déjalo ahí- le dijo mientras paraba de reír

-Eres un idiota- le dijo soltándolo

-¿Porque lo dices?- le preguntó sacando una sonrisa

-No nada, déjalo ahí- le contestó mirándolo sacándole la lengua

-Okey, Helena eres rara- le contestó, lo miró enojada

-Yo no soy rara, tú eres el raro, te ríes de la nada y crees que una herida de la que sale mucha sangre no duele sabiendo que el arma era igual a un machete- le dijo haciendo el tamaño aproximado del arma

-Bueno discúlpame, para mí no era grave- le dijo con aire de superioridad mientras reía

-Ah perdone agente Kennedy de seguro usted no le hubiese dolido- le dijo levantando la mano moviéndolas

-Solo era broma- le dijo agarrándole el brazo de nuevo, ella se calló, la verdad la caminata era aburrida y estúpida, se quería volver se arrepintió de aceptarla.

Se sentaron en una banca de la plaza, ya era de noche, la luna y su brillo reinaban en el cielo despejado llenos de estrellas.

-Helena ¿Tienes novio?- le preguntó Leon sin mirarla

-¿Qué? Digo…eh…mm no, no, no tengo, por ahora no- dijo nerviosa, cuando le preguntó dio un salto mirándolo y luego dio la vista al suelo, la miró

-No te pongas nerviosa, solo es una pregunta, para hablar, además no te creo-le contestó devolviendo la vista al parque, ella lo miró confundida

-No estoy nerviosa, no sé porque lo piensas y si, deberías creerme ni siquiera estoy en algo con alguien- le dijo tratando de decirlo tranquila y al final media triste cruzándose de brazos.

-Helena Harper, castaña, de ojos- la miró a ellos- Muy lindos, con una personalidad hermosa y además sumando que tienes buen cuerpo y eres agente en la D.S.O es imposible creer que no tienes novio, es más deberías tener uno y otros persiguiéndote- le dijo sin temor y sin dejar de mirar esos ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron como bombillas en navidad y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por lo que su compañero acababa de decirle "¿ _Personalidad hermosa_ , _Buen cuerpo_ _Que diablos dice?_ "Se dijo en su cabeza la castaña, él le sonrió

-No me mires así, es lo que yo pienso- le dijo llevando su mirada a sus piernas desnudas y luego a los edificios de adelante.

-Quizá no soy agradable cuando los conozco a los hombres no puedo estar ni dos meses con alguien- le dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

-Pero con alguien estas por lo menos- le contestó, divisó una sombra, femenina en el techo de un hotel del frente " _Ada_ " se dijo, sabía que iba a aparecer en algún momento le hizo seña y desapareció en la oscuridad, debía ir con ella, pero ¿Cómo le decía a Helena que debía irse? No tenía una típica excusa de que vio a un amigo ya que estaba en otro país, otro continente.

-Sí, algo es algo ¿No?- le preguntó sonriendo, recordó al hombre que conoció en su entrenamiento, con el tiempo terminó siendo su amigo pero sabía que algo entre ellos había, que sentían algo mutuamente, era militar, lo llamaron para unirse a la B.S.A.A, se despidió muy triste por dejarla, le hizo una promesa de reencontrarse con ella en algún tiempo de la vida.

-Si… algo es- le dijo sin escucharla, lo miró y vio que estaba mirando hacia arriba. Se dio cuenta que la cita, en realidad la salida no era importante para él, ni la escuchaba, o le prestaba atención, era un idiota, miraba el cielo o lo que sea que le capte la atención más que su compañera.

-Leon porque no volvemos, me empieza a doler la herida- le mintió mirándola, él le contesto rápidamente

-Bueno dale, vamos- y se levantó.

Llegó hasta el hotel, esperaba que el ascensor llegue al piso de su habitación cansada y dolorida apoyada contra la pared dorada, en la vuelta Leon la hizo caminar muy rápido y en medio camino le dijo que se le había caído el celular y que iba a ir a buscarlo que siga caminando que luego la alcanzaría, pues ya estaba en el hotel y no volvió, de seguro no quería pasar tiempo con ella, le aburría, quizá esa sea la razón de porque sus relaciones le duraban máximo dos meses, porque era aburrida, no tenía una buena conversación para entablar, vivía en el trabajo y cuando llegaba no tenía ganas de nada ni de tener sexo, su vida sexual no era muy activa, ya hace como un año que no tenía nada, ella quería pero no podía, era inservible, ningún hombre la querría. Ellos necesitan alguien que le dé por lo menos dos veces al mes, ella no daba ni la hora.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró, se quitó los zapato y los dejó a un lado caminó hasta el living, vería un poco de televisión para saber las noticias, aunque mucho no entendería.

Cuando cruzó la puerta estaba un hombre, sentado en su sillón, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra y una camisa blanca, unos jean del mismo color que la chaqueta y en su mano una magnum Desert Eagle, estaba colocándole las balas lentamente al cartucho, una por una, cuando la vio levantó la mirada colocando el cartucho y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado. Helena dio unos pasos hacia atrás y luego corrió hasta la puerta la abrió pero cuando estaba por abrirla del todo se la empujaron de atrás, se quedó quieta.

-Shshsh, no hagas ruido, si no todos sabrán que estoy aquí- le susurro en el oído, el moreno de Piers Nivans la tenía acorralada entre la puerta de la habitación y su cuerpo, llevó su mano a la cerradura y colocó el seguro, lentamente.

Tragó saliva, su corazón latía a mil por horas, sentía la respiración pesada del moreno en su cuello y hombro desnudo, su pecho tocaba su espalda, no tenía por dónde salir, los brazos musculosos de aquel hombre estaba a su costado, una magnum, no se movería si no una bala atravesaría su cerebro, esperaría, su instinto le decía que todavía no debía hacer nada. Llevó su mano a su brazo y la dio vuelta le sonrió y le dijo

-Fue fácil encontrarlos, para ser agentes no son muy inteligentes, les colocamos un chip ¿Quieres saber dónde?- le preguntó hablándole bajo, ella solo se limitaba a mirar el suelo ni siquiera le respondió.

-Cuando preguntó me gusta que me respondan- le dijo sacándole el seguro a su arma, que idiota, si sabía que tenía seguro hubiese escapado.

-No, no lo sé- le respondió.

-Muy bien, te digo, mientras estaban inconscientes le colocamos un chip dentro de su…cabeza, la nueva tecnología no te parece, podemos hacer muchas cosas con ese chip, una de ellas es causarle la muerte- le dijo esto último sádicamente susurrándole en el oído, levantó la vista, lo miró con pánico, sonrió de nuevo

-No te asustes linda, yo soy el que da las ordenes de eso, a ti no te haré daño- le dijo parándose bien y acariciando su rostro, tocó su piel blanca, un aroma exquisito tenía en su piel, miraba su escote, sus pechos subían y bajaban por la respiración agitada y pesada que tenía, podía escuchar su corazón, de algún modo, su sentido de audición era muy sensible, podía escuchar sonidos a distancia y era algo que le parecía raro. Vio que sonrió y le dijo

-¿Cómo quieres que no esté asustada? cuando hay un hombre en mi habitación con un arma enorme apuntándome- le preguntó, con todas las agallas mirándolo a los ojos desafiante

-Tienes razón, esto- levantó la magnum- Y esto- señalo su cabeza- Pueden definir tu periodo de vida y tu futuro, así que pórtate bien y sabrás los resultado- le dijo acercándose, respiró su colonia para hombre, era muy…. _" ¿Otra vez Helena, que diablos pasa contigo? No es sensual ni atractivo"_ se dijo en su cabeza tratando de quitar esa idea de su cabeza.

-Sí, sin contar que eres terrorista- le siguió mirando al suelo, tenía un plan.

-Uy si y puedo hacerte cosas malas- le dijo seductoramente mordiéndose el labio, no sabía que decía, sentía un cosquilleo en su miembro, excitación.

-¿Y tú herida? Quiero verla- le dijo deslizando su mano a su muslo tocándolo con las yemas de sus dedos, levantando lentamente su vestido azul hacia arriba. Una bofetada de parte de Helena le estalló en su rostro. Su reacción fue, pegarle, que idiota, ahora si era el fin de la agente Harper, era una estúpida, el plan iba a la perfección hasta que se comportó como…como… como mujer en realidad, su plan era tratar de seducirlo y cuando obviamente estén en la cama pegarle con algo y dejarlo inconsciente, pero le salió muy mal, se puso nerviosa cuando vio que su mano bajaba. Además como no iba a estarlo, es la peor pesadilla de una mujer, que la violen o que un hombre desconocido la toque, a ella le gustaba el espacio personal y no dejaba que cualquiera se le acerque con algunas intenciones, es decir, que no dejaba que un hombre se le acerque demasiado, quizá es otra razón por que no tenía novio.

Piers se rio y la tomó del brazo bruscamente moviéndola de la puerta.

-¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos- le dijo esto deslizando el cañón de su magnum desde su muslo hasta su cuello haciendo que tire su cabeza hacía atrás.

La llevó a la cama y la tiró, quiso escapar pero la sujetó del pie y la llevó hacía él, se colocó encima de ella

-No por favor, no me haga nada te lo suplico- le decía Helena con los ojos cerrados mientras se le caían lágrimas, le colocó el arma en su cuello y se sentó en su vientre

-Shshsh, te dije que no hagas ruido- le susurró, llevo sus antebrazos a los costados de su cabeza y se le acercó.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo, no te haré daño- le dio lentamente mientras veía como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y caían en la sábana, suspiro.

-Recuerda lo que te dije en la celda- le hablo con calma le secó las lágrimas, no era su intención hacerla llorar, de algún modo se sentía mal a verla así, él no quería hacerle ningún daño. Era extraño, apenas la conocía y sentía que debía protegerla y cuidarla.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, ¿Preocupación? Algo se veía extraño en esos ojos verdes esmeralda que la miraban y parecían penetrar dentro de ella y conocer su historia de vida, se quedaron mirando fijamente por un tiempo.

-Me… dijiste que, no abusabas de mujeres- le hablo con voz baja, esa situación era extremadamente extraña, su enemigo, dos personas que peleaban de lados opuestos hablando tranquilamente tumbados en la cama de la habitación de la mujer, él arriba y ella abajo, ¿Desde cuándo se veía eso? además de que hace segundos intentó asesinarla.

-Exacto, discúlpame si te asuste de veras- le dijo amablemente disculpándose por lo sucedido, sintió que estar encima de ella no era bueno, era incómodo para ella e incorrecto para él, se levantó por el costado de la cama y se paró frente al balcón.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- le preguntó Helena sentándose en la cama.

-Quiero tu ayuda- le contestó dándole la espalda

-¿Ayuda? No pienses que te daré las claves de la agencia ni la forma de conquistar este planeta- le dijo Helena cruzando los brazos, él lanzó una risa pequeña y negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y le dijo

-No pienses que te pediré eso corazón, ya sé cómo hacerlo- le dijo fingiendo viendo su cara de terror cuando lo escuchó.

-Sí, claro, como tú digas- le dijo tratando de sonar como si no le importara, pero en realidad si, ¿Será cierto lo que el moreno le dijo? Se quedó pensando.

-Necesito que me ayudes, nadie tiene que saber esto- le dijo Piers acercándose.

-No lo sé, no debo ayudar al enemigo- le contestó Helena mirándolo desafiante, ni loca lo haría.

-Mira, no sé cómo pero cuando te vi la otra noche en la celda, me vinieron a la mente muchas imágenes que yo no tengo idea de dónde las saqué, tampoco sé de porque al mirarte a ti sucedió.- le contó Piers apurado, quería que la ayude de alguna manera.

-¿Qué tipo de imágenes?- le preguntó, recordó cómo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-Eran… dos tipos…apuntándose y…- su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, una punzada en la nuca hizo que no pudiera recordar muy bien la imagen.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó preocupada mirando como movía la cabeza y se tocaba la nuca

-Cuando intentó recordar me duele la cabeza- esforzó más, de a poco venían pero eran pocas y el dolor aumentaba, lanzó un gruñido

Ella se quedó sentada, no sabía que debía hacer, si ayudarlo o dejarlo que le cuente y no ayudarlo, era su problema y aunque sea una de esas personas que se preocupan por cualquier ser humano y resuelva los problemas de los demás no lo haría con él porque no se lo merecía, era malo, deseaba cosas malas para el mundo y el ser humano, era mucho mejor dejarlo morir, una porquería menos en el mundo.

-Recuerdo que corrías, llevabas un…chaleco marrón… apuntabas a… ¡Ca-pi-tan!-dijo esto último sílaba por sílaba, pegó un grito de dolor al final de ella, se sujetó de la cabeza y se tiró al suelo, de nuevo las imágenes, sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama y fue ayudarlo, lo tomo por la espalda

-Basta no pienses más, cálmate- le decía Helena, movía la cabeza negando intentando recordar

-Carla… China…incidente…Virus…C….- pegó otro gritó

-Basta, deja de pensar, sino te pondrás peor, tranquilízate- le decía Helena mientras Piers se movía en el suelo, se arrodilló con él y lo sujeto de la cabeza, abrazándolo por la nuca, colocando su rostro en su pecho, sentía su respiración agitada, veía sus puños cerrarse tratando de sujetar la alfombra pegada al suelo, su cabeza la movía, como si tratara de quitarse algún recuerdo de ella, temblaba y traspiraba demasiado. Cerró sus ojos

Arrodillados en el suelo se quedaron un largo tiempo, lo abrazó hasta que sintió que dejo de temblar y su respiración se calmó, miró sus puños y estaban abiertos, no había señal de nada más que su respiración, estaba decaído sobre ella, debilitado ¿Cuánto más debía estar ahí? Ya era la hora, recordó su nombre.

-Piers, debes levantarte ¿Sí?, hagamos esto, tu no recuerdas nada más y yo te ayudo, ¿Vale?- le dijo con voz tranquila, cuando tomó conciencia estaba acariciando su cabello castaño, quitó la mano con desprecio y asco, lo apartó lentamente por los hombros y lo llamó

-¿Piers?- preguntó mirándolo con su cabeza agacha y respiración pesada, su pecho se movía pero sus labios no, ni una palabra salía de ellos.

-¿Piers? Vamos dije que te ayudaría- le habló acercando su cabeza, de curiosa que era dio vuelta su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos tocara el suelo alfombrado y la acercó mirando el rostro atractivo de su némesis, sus ojos estaba cerrado, llevó su mano a su mejilla y estaba hirviendo, luego a su mano y lo tironeo levemente para levantarlo.

-¿Piers? En serio, me preocupas- le dijo Helena viendo que no hacía nada. La escuchaba, la sentía, la olía pero no largaba ni una palabra, quería que lo toque un poco más.

-Te preocupo, no esperaba eso de mi némesis- le dijo por debajo, levantó su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, sus mejillas se cambiaron a color rojas como las cortinas de la ventana de cristal.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que dices?!- le gritó Helena alzando sus brazos enojada, Piers comenzó a reír.

-¿Y si es así cual es el problema? – le preguntó más enojada cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacía el costado.

-Que no deberías hacerlo- le contestó sentándose bien en el suelo, giró rápidamente su cabeza mirándolo ceñuda y le gritó

-¡Y tú no deberías pedirme ayuda! ¡Somos enemigo, no tenemos que estar juntos en una misma habitación, tampoco entablando una conversación, deberíamos estar peleándonos a muerte con armas!- cerrando sus puños, Piers solo se limitaba a mirarla con rareza con una sonrisa y escuchar cada una de sus palabras, en verdad tenía la razón.

-Entonces, dejemos por un lado nuestro odio y enemistad para ayudarnos, solo por un tiempo- le dijo Piers sentado con su pierna derecha estirada y la otra arriba con su brazo apoyada en ella, Helena con las piernas juntas y sus rodillas en el suelo, sus manos estaban estiradas en sus muslos.

-¿Ayudarnos? ¿En qué me ayudaras?- le preguntó Helena, lo miró que movió la cabeza hacía la derecha pensando, movió sus labios y se los mordió.

-Te propongo un trato- le dijo con su dedo índice en sus labios y su vista al suelo

-Escuchó- le contestó

-Tú me ayudas a averiguar de dónde vienen esas imágenes y yo te ayudo a detener los planes de mi jefe- le propuso Piers sin dudar de él, no quería que el mundo terminara, los planes de su jefe estaban muy mal y no sabía qué diablos hacía con él trabajando.

-¿Por qué lo quieres detener?- le preguntó dudosa

-Sus planes para la humanidad van más allá de mi sadismo- le contesto, estirando su brazo - ¿Trato?- ella miró su mano gruesa, era raro, en serio, muy raro, estiró sus brazos lentamente y cuando estaba por darle la mano se detuvo

-¿Y cómo sé que no me traicionaras?- le preguntó

-Soy hombre de palabra- le respondió tranquilo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos miel

-¿Y cómo sé que eres hombre de palabra?-le preguntó de nuevo dudando, él dio un suspiro

-Solo confía- le dio su respuesta ya cansado de ella

-¿Y cómo…?- no terminó de hacer su pregunta que Piers molesto la interrumpió

-¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?- le dijo irritado, iba a ser muy molesto trabajar con ella

-¿Y qué si es así?- le preguntó acercándose apoyando sus manos en el suelo

-No lo hagas, es irritable- le contestó acercándose igual que ella, se miraron por un tiempo, era extraño pero cuando lo miraba sentía una conexión que con ninguna persona había sentido antes, ni con su compañero Leon, era como si se conocieran hace mucho tiempo, algo veía detrás de esos ojos verdes esmeraldas, eran raros a decir verdad ¿Por qué verdes? Si su piel era bien morena y su pelo castaño, era raro pero hermoso y atractivo a la vez, sin notarlo se acercaban lentamente, estaban tan cerca cuando escucharon un golpeteo en la puerta, los dos miraron hacía ella.

-¿A quién esperas?- le preguntó Piers, levantándose y ella igual

-A nadie, debe ser Leon- le comentó mientras caminaba hacía la puerta

-El rubio- dijo con desprecio, lo odiaba con su alma, lo despreciaba y no sabía porque, lo veía y quería que una de las balas de su Desert Eagle atravesara su cráneo y se bañara en sangre.

-Shshsh, quédate aquí- le dijo, abrió la puerta y era servicio al cuarto

-Señora le trajimos la comida- sin pedirle permiso paso con el carrito de metal hacía su habitación, Piers escucho el ruido de los platos y la voz de aquel tipo que paso sin pedirle permiso y escondió su arma detrás de él.

-Disculpe señor, le dejo la comida para que cene con su esposa, mil disculpas por molestar- se disculpó y salió rápidamente de la habitación despidiendo a Helena y cerrando la puerta delicadamente con vergüenza, caminó hasta ella y lo miró como sacó una sonrisa.

-Soy tu esposo ahora- le dijo caminando hasta las charolas, la comida se veía deliciosa, un vino caro y exquisito estaba enfriándose, decidió tomar un trago, no le haría mal y ella no se le iba a interponer estaba seguro.

-Cállate, mira, te ayudare, yo ya te había visto antes y lo que mencionaste fue el incidente de hace dos años, tú estabas ahí te vi un par de veces, en realidad creo que solo fue una- le contó mientas caminaba por la habitación mirando el suelo, él solo abría la botella de vino.

-Estábamos persiguiendo a Ada, no a Carla, no sé quién es ella, cuando la encontramos estabas tú y el amigo de Leon, Chris, tú capitán- le dijo, cuándo escuchó una punzada en el lado derecho de su cabeza, trato de escuchar un par de cosas, todas no, si no más punzadas les daba.

-Entonces dices que con el hombre que estaba era amigo del marica- le dijo bromeando, Helena lo miró enojada

-¿Marica?- caminó hasta él desafiante, sabía que le decía a Leon, la miró y sintió su mirada asesina, de un trago sé tomó del vino frío, estaba delicioso.

-Esa mirada me mata- le dijo con sarcasmo tirándole una mirada y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo, sirviéndose otra copa de vino.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó, no sabía si era porque le dedicó una mirada asesina o por…no estaba loco.

-Al rubio que te acompañaba- le terminó de decir mientras caminaba hacia ella y le entregaba una copa de vino

-Leon, se llama Leon recuérdalo- le contestó enojada por decirle marica tomando la copa que le dio Piers, caminó hasta el balcón, ella lo siguió, colocó sus antebrazos en el balcón.

-Linda vista ¿Verdad?- le dijo mirando la luna llena hermosa que alumbraba toda la ciudad.

-¿Eres la consentida del presidente?- le preguntó sarcásticamente, dio un sorbo

-No, me dan este hotel solo porque trabajo con Leon si no… me darían uno barato y si se está de buena honda con vista al callejón de lo contrario sin ventana- le dijo sin ganas y enojada, en verdad era así, cuantas veces trabajo sola y le daban moteles, el consentido y preferido era Leon no ella. Piers lanzó una carcajada.

-Buen chiste, tienes sentido del humor- le dijo mientras reía encorvado y con la copa al aire, ella estaba derecha con la copa y las manos en el balcón de material pintado de amarillo.

-Es de verdad, el consentido es Leon no yo- le dijo con un poco de enojo y quizá celos.

-¿Estas celosa o…- hizo una pausa se dio la vuelta mirándola aún apoyado en el balcón- Lo envidias?- le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, ella lo miró confundida, no podía ser, nadie le había preguntado eso, lo pensó.

-No lo sé, nadie me lo había planteado en la cara, siempre me quejo de esa diferencia que hacen entre Leon y los demás agentes incluyéndome, ¿Tu que dices?- le preguntó para saber su opinión

-Todas las personas se confunden entre la palabra celos y envidia, celos es, algo más sentimental y emocional con la presencia de otra persona- le explicó Piers su punto de vista.

-¿Cómo, cuando una amiga conoce a otra y pasa más tiempo con ella?- le preguntó dándole una ejemplo

-Sí, excelente ejemplo, en cambio la envidia va a lo material, a las características u objetos que posee otras personas o también la existencia de ciertos atributos, envidias lo que tiene la otra persona- le comentó ella lo miró y le preguntó

-Entonces, quieres decir que siento envidia por Leon, por lo que le dan- con una mano en su escote

-¿Te sientes inferior a él?- le preguntó, ella asintió

-Obvio que sí, es la mano derecha del presidente todo el mundo lo hace, daría lo que fuera por estar en su puesto- dijo con tristeza, envidia y enojo tomando un sorbo de vino y dando un suspiro largo, miró su cabello como se movía por el viento tibio de la noche, decidió echarle un ojo, con una mano en su bolsillo de la campera de cuero que traía y su antebrazo en el balcón inclinado deslizó su mirada desde su cabello lentamente por todo su cuerpo y curvas, sus hombros y brazos desnudos, su cintura, su trasero y piernas bien torneadas terminando en sus pies, cuándo los vio inclino la cabeza confuso, estaba descalza y se preguntaba el por qué. Se levantó y caminó hasta la charola con frutas, ella lo siguió con la mirada, se acercó un poco al ventanal y lo miró ocultándose, como si se tratara de una espía, vio que tomaba una uva bien morada y la llevaba a su boca, veía como comía y movía sus labios, se relamía y llevaba otra uva a su boca, algo raro sintió más abajo de su vientre.

Estaba comiendo lentamente cuando sintió la pesada mirada de Helena, sonrió, no lo dejaba en paz, era una chica curiosa, muy curiosa y le gustaba.

-¿Qué haces ahí escondida? Es de mala educación espiar- le dijo mientras comía lentamente deleitándose con esas frutas, no había comida ninguna así de deliciosas hace mucho tiempo, no tenía recuerdos de ese sabor, las que daban en el trabajo eran horribles, la manzana que se comió la última vez no tenía gusto y era arenosa, comió solo porque sentía hambre solo por esa razón.

-No estaba espiando- le dijo enojada por descubrirla mientras caminaba hacía la habitación.

-Como digas, no soy tonto- la peleaba mientras comía. No podía parar

-Come tranquilo- le dijo con sarcasmo con sus brazos cruzados

-No sabía que te gustaba andar descalza- le bromeo, Helena miró sus pies descalzos

-Y si es así ¿A ti que te importa? No tienes por qué tratar de conocerme solo estamos aquí por un trato que hicimos, solo eso- le dijo enojada.

-Tienes un humor- le dijo de nuevo, quería hacerla enojar.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste- que molesto era, ya no lo soportaba más

-Hace mucho que no comía- le comentó Piers a Helena a que ella preguntó

-¿No te dan de comer en tu base?- un poco de lastima escuchó en sus palabras, era rara, cambiaba de humor cada cinco minutos o segundos mejor dicho

-En realidad no mucho, además de que si dan es un asco pero, hay que alimentarse y apreciar lo que te dan- le dijo mientras comía. Un silencio reinó por unos cinco minutos, Piers comía y Helena estaba sentada en la cama pensando en lo mal que pasaba allí, primero pensó que era un maleducado sin vergüenza por comer sin pedir permiso pero luego de que le contara la situación que pasaban en la base sabía por qué lo hacía, debía de tener mucha hambre, se maldijo por pensar de él, ahora se sentía la persona más porquería del mundo, se levantó y le preguntó

-¿Necesitas algo más?- le preguntó, detuvo su "cena" y la miró

-No muero de hambre pero gracias igual, por tu amabilidad- le aclaró para que no se enojara, asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba por llevar un cubo de queso hacía su boca cuando escuchó un golpe hueco y un grito.

Los dos miraron hacía la pared, otro más, varios seguidos, se detenía y volvía con otros golpes más fuertes acompañados por gritos y gemidos.

Él la miró que apretó sus puños, caminó hasta la cama dónde Piers dejó su preciada arma y se la quedo viéndola, luego a la pared y de nuevo a la pistola, sus ojos se volvieron brillosos. Se limpió las manos y caminó hasta dónde estaba ella parada

-Come conmigo, me siento un maleducado- le dijo por debajo dándole el cubo de queso con un palillo de madera, lo agarró y lo comió, se sentó en la cama y Piers movió el carrito hasta dónde estaba ella, se sentó a un costado y le dio otro más, sonrió, lo tomó y comieron como si nada entre ellos pasara, como amigos en una fiesta o cena, la rivalidad y el odio se esfumó en el aire, en esa habitación, en esa media hora de discusión, conversación y sufrimiento leve, mientras escuchaban esos ruidos que a Helena le retumbaban en la cabeza, pero de a poco con la conversación agradable que platicaba con Piers y su poca historia que contaba dejó de taladrarse la cabeza con esos gemidos y ruidos que le hacían doler en lo profundo de su corazón frío.


	4. Harto

**Los personajes pertenecen a Capcom, esta historia fue escrita e inventada por mi cabeza e imaginacion**

 **Capitulo 4**

 _ **HARTO**_

* * *

Se despertó por un rayo de sol que le daba justo en sus ojos, se estaba vistiendo, ayer en la noche la tomó de nuevo la hizo suya, feliz por eso se levantó con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te vas?-le preguntó luego de un bostezo, se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me voy Leon, nos vemos luego- le dijo seriamente mientras salía por el balcón

-Si vete, igual vendrás de nuevo- le dijo cuando saltó por el balcón, la verdad no sabía cómo luego de saltar así todas las veces que se encontraron luego la viera en una pieza, espías.

Un rayo de luz directo a su rostro hizo que se despertara de su sueño tranquilo, sintió algo pesado en su cadera y algo que envolvía sus pies juntándolos y calentándolos, miró hacía la punta de su cama y esta el moreno abrazando sus piernas como si se tratara de un peluche y el peso de su cadera era nada más que su pierna arriba de ella. Dio un grito no tan fuerte pero hizo que levantara a Piers asustada tomó su pierna y la corrió de encima de ella haciendo que se caiga al suelo, cuando cayó pegó un gritó.

-¡Piers!- le dijo preocupada por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Asi que así levantas a la gente?- le preguntó irritado por como lo tiro al suelo

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que te levante cuando estas acostado en mi cama abrazado a mí?!- le preguntó gritando enojada también, se sentó

-Dime que no hicimos nada- le dijo con temor mirándolo desde arriba de la cama a Piers que estaba recostado en el suelo con un brazo sobre su frente y una mano en su estómago

-¿Porque no piensas? Si lo hubiéramos hecho estuviéramos sin ropa- le dijo Piers tapándose los ojos, sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME HICISTE?!- le gritó tratándole de pegar pero se escabulló por el suelo, tomó una almohada y se la tiró, la otra y también hizo lo mismo.

-¡Estúpido bastardo, aprovechador, violador de mujeres!- decía Helena mientras le tiraba los almohadones que tenía en la cama y Piers los esquivaba, tomó uno con la mano y le dijo

-Obvio que mujeres, no voy a violar hombres- le bromeo, Helena se levantó enojada y lo persiguió hasta el baño donde Piers se encerró colocándole el seguro, empujaba la puerta y la golpeaba mientras decía

-Maldito, me mentiste- le decía con odio y furia mientras golpeaba la puerta e intentaba abrirla.

-Ey escúchame-le dijo Piers, Helena detuvo sus golpes y siguió

-Si empiezo algo lo termino.- riéndose al final para sí mismo

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó, se reía por dentro

-Si te hubiese tocado y besuqueado hubieras terminado desnuda durmiendo conmigo, todo lo que empieza termina, esa es mi frase- le dijo Piers conteniéndose la risa.

-¡ESTÚPIDO!- le dijo Helena y se fue a la habitación, Piers salió y fue a buscarla, la encontró sentada en la cama mirando el suelo

-Es de verdad, recuerda lo que te dije en la celda- se le acercó, lo miró y comenzaron a reír

-No lo hagas de nuevo- le dijo, se sentó junto a ella

-Está bien no lo hago más.- le prometió alzando las manos, lo miró y le sonrió

-Discúlpame por hacer sentirte incómoda, nunca le haría nada malo a una mujer- le dijo para que se tranquilizara, se disculpó y ella lo aceptó

-Disculpa aceptada- lo miró y de nuevo le sonrió, todo le sol le daba al rostro ya que habían dejado el ventanal abierto.

-Esa luz me mata- le dijo tapándose los ojos, caminó hasta ella y cerró las puertas

-Es lo que me despertó- miró el reloj y eran las 8:30, se quedó dormida.

-Debo irme, ni siquiera tuve que dormir aquí- le contestó cuando miró el reloj igual que ella.

-No pasa nada- le comentó, Piers tomó su arma que la había dejado en la mesa de noche y la guardó dentro de su chaqueta.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó, pasaron un día entero hasta durmieron y no sabía su nombre.

-Helena- le dijo levantándose.

-Helena, bella como la aurora, activa y curiosa además de ser tierna y altruista- le dijo con una sonrisa y mirada amigable, sus mejillas, de nuevo se volvieron rojas por la vergüenza.

-Es el significado de tu nombre, origen griego, de Helena de Troya o Esparta, de las dos es lo mismo, tu madre hizo una buena elección- le dijo caminando hacía la puerta, ella lo siguió.

-¿Cómo sabes?- le preguntó

-Es un secreto- le susurro, abrió la puerta y la tomó de la mano- Adiós…- le depositó un beso en el dorso de ella y terminó con- Helena de Troya- y salió caminando rápidamente hacía el ascensor.

Otra vez se sonrojo y quedó impresionada, de en serio todo lo malo se había esfumado en el aire, lo siguió con la mirada. Pulsó el botón, miró hacía la puerta y estaba Helena, le sonrió y cuándo escuchó el sonido del ascensor al abrirse entró dándole una seña con la mano despidiéndose, sin antes guiñarle el ojo.

Cerró la puerta, y se tapó la boca, ese chico era rarísimo, lo poco que lo conoció que fue casi nada, sabía que él no se aprovecharía de ella, sus palabras " _Yo no abuso de mujeres_ " le quedo en la cabeza, se lo hizo recordar como dos o tres veces, tenía cara de ser buena persona, sabía que realmente era bueno, algo veía en él, tenía rostro de niño, pero de hombre a la vez, inocente era la palabra

En una noche pudo reconocer un poco de su personalidad, notó que era muy expresivo, también divertido, compasivo, entretenido, conocedor, halagador, bromista, amable, elegante y sin dudarlo seductor, lo primero en la lista.

Pensó en su historia, se la había contado toda, despertó sin saber dónde estaba y quien era pero lo ayudaría, su jefe algo tenía que ver, estaba detrás de esto y era seguro, esas pastillas que le obligaba a tomar eran por algo, averiguaría. Piers tenía derecho a saber su identidad, de su vida e historia, no solo él, todas las personas del planeta debían saberlo.

Tocaron la puerta, eso hizo que Helena pegara un salto del susto, sumergida en los pensamientos de su nuevo "compañero" no se había dado cuenta que estaba aún con la mano pegada al pomo de la puerta y su cabeza en ella.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó pensando todavía en…Piers.

-Leon- le dijo tocando de nuevo la puerta, la abrió y él la miró con rareza

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó sintiendo su mirada, negó con el rostro

-Debemos irnos- le dijo, miró hacia abajo y estaban sus maletas en el suelo miró de nuevo a él

-No las preparé- le contestó devolviendo la mirada a las maletas azules de Leon.

-Vamos yo te ayudo- le dijo mientras pasaba por el costado de ella sin pedir permiso, directo a la habitación.

Lo siguió y se detuvo en quicio de la puerta mirándolo como guardaba su ropa, no le importaba que la tocase, ni que encontrara alguna de sus prendas íntimas solo le importaba y pensaba de cómo era capaz de dar la cara cuando ayer se escuchaba sus gritos de placer y los gemidos de Ada, sin contar el golpe de la cama. No tenía cara, era un sinvergüenza, un asco. Le generaba repulsión, rechazo.

Guardaba la ropa de Helena mientras ella estaba parada sin decir o hacer algo, estaba un poco enojado por lo de anoche, mientras estaba con Ada escuchaba algunos sonidos y ruidos desde el otro lado, Helena estaba acompañada esa noche y no sabía con quién, porque conocidos en Italia no tenía y eso estaba seguro. Quedó con la duda. Cuando detenía de embestir a su mujer para colocarla en otra pose podía escuchar risas, ruidos de cosas que chocaban, que caían, que golpeaban pero lo que escuchó en un momento fue una voz masculina, la de un hombre, se le hizo familiar, además de que hace veinte minutos la escuchó insultar gritando. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, se dio la vuelta

-Helena ¿Estuviste con alguien anoche o hoy en la mañana?- le preguntó,

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo- le contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no te importa- le respondió

-Entonces a ti tampoco- le contestó con una sonrisa

-Se escucha la voz de un hombre- le dijo, de alguna manera iba a hacerle decir lo de anoche.

-Alucinas, o quizá yo, escuchaba gemidos de una mujer, que decía "AY LEON"- le decía imitando la voz de Ada moviendo sus brazos, él se le quedo mirando

Se dio la vuelta, miro la valija, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lentamente. Quizá fue muy dura pero a él no le debía importar lo que ella hacia o dejaba de hacer, si quería podía traer a tres tipos y hacer una orgia. Además hablaba como si fuese a dar el ejemplo cuando el mismo era el que hacia las cosas. Termino las valijas y salió, estaba Leon esperándola en la sala recepción hablando con un señor mayor, cuando la vio acercarse dejo de hablar, se despidió y salieron. Estaba un auto esperándolos afuera, entraron y fueron directo al aeropuerto, subieron a un jet privado, era raro ya que nunca le asignaban uno así. Partieron a su país, sin cruzar una palabra entre ellos en todo el vuelo.

* * *

Llego al laboratorio subterráneo, su jefe estaba fuera de su "cueva" y el imbécil del gordo seguía durmiendo, asique nadie podía molestarlo. Fue fácil convencer a su jefe de darle el permiso de salir del subterráneo. Con solo decirle que lo haría más rápido y sencillo le basto con dejarlo ir. Ese momento en que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire fresco y frio, con el aroma de los pinos, flores y robles le daba la invitación de salir de nuevo en ese mundo exterior. Era preso, un preso y acababa de darse cuenta. Quería salir de nuevo, quería…verla. La paso muy bien esa noche, le agrado mucho esa mujer, señorita como sea, le encantaba y quería estar de nuevo, con nadie le había sucedido obvio si nunca tuvo algún contacto con una mujer.

Estaba paseando por los pasillos cuando escucho la voz del gordo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunto caminando hacia el

-Tampoco me dejan caminar- dijo enojado y sarcástico.

-Sabes que no puedes hacerlo sin el permiso del jefe.- le decía con autoridad, odiaba que alguien como el venga a joderle sus pensamientos y darle órdenes.

Seguía con su paso tranquilo ignorándolo

-Ey te estoy hablando- le dijo con voz gruesa y lo empujo contra la pared.

Se hartó que lo trate como un perro, ese infeliz no tenía algún cargo como para tratarlo así, en verdad nadie tenía que hacerlo pero es así el ambiente en el trabajo. Le dio un puñetazo en el medio del rostro haciendo que se cayera al suelo, lo sujeto de su camisa bordo y le dio otros puñetazos más. Guardias se acercaron a detenerlo pero aunque tuviesen toda la fuerza no podían con el muy enojado Piers, seguía golpeándolo sin parar, su rostro sangraba y nadie podía hacer nada, uno de los científicos, amigos de Piers, se acercó con una jeringa

-¡Sujétenlo!- ordeno el científico a los guardias que solo miraban, asintieron y lo sostuvieron de los brazos haciendo que Piers forcejeara. Se le acerco y sujetándolo del mentón hacia arriba le inyecto en la parte derecha de su cuello la jeringa, mientras el líquido iba desapareciendo Piers gritaba y calmaba a la vez, cuando no quedo una gota de esa sustancia amarilla lo soltaron y él se alejó arrodillado del suelo sacudía la cabeza. Con dificultad se levantó y señalo al científico de bata blanca.

-Tu…- dio dos pasos débiles y se cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Se despertó, " _Otra vez no_ "se dijo en la cabeza. La sala de la "Tortura" la llamaba, una habitación con paredes blancas grisáceas, con una silla del mismo color y una estantería con libros. Cuando hacia cosas malas lo castigaban y lo encerraban por días, semanas o a veces meses sin salir, le daban una comida que parecía de perro, una pasta babosa horrible. Se acordó que una vez lo dejaron sin luz, sin nada era horrible, se sentaba en un rincón, en el mismo de siempre, parecía un loco pero la silla no le agradaba y le era incómodo.

-No de nuevo por favor- decía mientras se levantaba, dio un grito y tiro la estantería, comenzó a gritar que lo liberaran y a golpear la puerta de acero, luego de varios intentos comenzó a romper los libros, patearlos, estaba cansado, ya lo había leído miles de veces a cada uno de ellos, desde que tenía memoria lo encerraban, por hacer cosas malas o por cualquiera, si el jefe se levantaba de mal humor lo encerraban ahí y lo dejaba todo el día. Escucho el sonido de la puerta y varios guardias, lo mismo de siempre, vestido de cuero negro y máscaras con guantes del mismo color, uno de ellos cargaba un látigo y el otro una manopla de hierro en sus nudillos.

-Ey ¿Por qué esa cara?- le dijo detrás de su máscara, el otro lanzo una risa pequeña y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Escribía el reporte de la misión, luego deberían ir al mismo lugar, ya habían pasado tres días y no quería volver allí. Tenía que sacar información de algún lado, el presidente estaba muy inquieto con esta situación, hace poco se había enterado y cuando lo hizo la agencia cambio, era muy ruidosa y revoltosa, secretarias y agentes con papeles en mano yendo y viniendo, la cafetería casi vacía, muchos se quedaban hasta tarde en la agencia buscando información. Era importante ya que les había mandado una carta directa amenazando al presidente con infectar toda la ciudad con una toxina y liberar armas biológicas en la ciudad. Ella sabía que solo era para asustarlo porque hace meses la mandaron y no hicieron nada, ni hubo algún movimiento de ellos por el país. El presidente contaba con ella y Leon asi que debían terminar la misión.

-Aunque esto me está matando- se dijo cuando termino sus pensamientos, dio un suspiro de cansancio y miro el techo. Luego de estar así vario tiempo se acordó de Piers, él le dijo que la iba a ayudar, eso dijo, luego a ser verdad era una gran diferencia pero… nunca hablaron de cómo se iban a contactar. Se maldijo por a ver estado pensando en otra cosa, si encontraba la suficiente información podía dársela al presidente y así subir de puesto. Sonrió al imaginar ser más que Leon, nadie le había sacado el puesto a él, pasaba los años y seguía, todos los años él tenía la medalla de mejor agente, mejor tirador, el que más casos resolvió. El favorito y mano derecha del presidente.

Se fijó en el reloj, 8:30 pm, debía irse, aunque buscaba y buscaba no encontraba nada. Camino hasta la ventana pequeña de afuera y miro la luna, acompañada con las estrellas que destellaban y brillaban. Esa noche era como, una imagen le vino a la cabeza.

-No de nuevo Helena, pareces loca- se dijo al recordar a Piers.

-Ey… espera, si busco…- dijo hablando sola, fue a su escritorio y escribió en su computadora el nombre Piers Nivans.

Salió varias páginas con información acompañadas con imágenes, era el, quedo impresionada, entro en una de ellas que decía lo siguiente.

Fecha de nacimiento: 28/9/1987

Estado actual: Fallecido

Edad: 26 años (2013)

Fecha de deceso: 1 de julio de 2013

Grupo sanguíneo: A

Altura: 178 cm (2013)

Peso: 67 kg (2013)

Etnia: Caucásico Americano

Ocupaciones:

\- Fuerza Especiales del Ejército

-Agente de la B.S.A.A Norteamericana (2010- 1 de Julio del 2013)

Cuando leyó su estado actual no podía creerlo, ¿Fallecido? ¿Porque? Si ella lo había visto, la biografía venia junto a una imagen de él, era igual solo que era un poco más musculoso y alto. Último dato de todo es 2013 cuando sucedió lo de China y falleció cuando… Todo termino… No podía creerlo, no lo entendía, ¿Cómo que murió cuando termino el brote? ¿Lo habrían dado por muerto? A veces pasaba eso, a ella le paso con varios amigos que lo dan por muerto y luego de semanas aparece en una pieza aunque todo lastimado y vendado por el accidente.

La página era oficialmente de la B.S.A.A, tenía que ir ahí y hablarle sobre él, estaba vivo, quizá unos amigos, una familia entera…una mujer, hijos lo lloraban en su tumba creyendo que estaba debajo de esa tierra era su cuerpo o definitivamente nada, solo tierra con una lápida con su nombre fecha de nacimiento y de muerte.

Pensó que debería ir a su tumba, a verla, visitarla, quizá. No sabía si meterse en su vida y dejarlo que siga su camino. ¿Pero si le traía problemas? Graves, ¿Y si su vida cambiaba repentinamente por meterse en la vida de aquel moreno? Ya sabiendo que era terrorista sabía que no sería para bien. Pero se arriesgaría algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

Guardo sus cosas y se fue a su casa, no quería estar más en ese lugar, cuando más tiempo se quedaba más le hacía pensar en ese hombre.

Dijo en su cabeza

" _Estúpido Piers Nivans"_

* * *

Una silueta, borrosa se dibujaba delante de él, su cuerpo le dolía a horrores, un gemido de dolor cruzo por sus labios, sus oídos le zumbaban y le costaba escuchar, parecía que le había roto el tímpano, sabía que le hablaban pero no notaba quien era y que decía, una molestia en la garganta hizo que tosiera, sintió algo mojado en sus manos y vio un color carmesí en el suelo y en la mano con la que se tapó la boca ,poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando y noto quien era. Podía escuchar mejor que antes.

-Piers, Piers, Piers, escúchame.- le decía el profesor.

"Tose"- ¿Qué... quieres?- "tose de nuevo" con voz débil.

-Uy Piers, nunca aprendes, esta vez fue peor que la anterior- le dijo riéndose al final. Se sentó y apoyo su espalda en la fría pared blanca el profesor se acuclillo delante de él.

-Me tiene… "tose" arto este lugar… en cualquier momento me largo de aquí- tose de nuevo dijo con dificultad.

-Sabes que no puedes, yo te ayudaría pero mi vida correría peligro- le hablo el anciano, como veía que no contestaba siguió

-Estás enojado por el suero que te di ¿Verdad?- le pregunto viendo su ceño fruncido. Dio un suspiro al oír nada

-Sabes que lo tenía que hacer, si no, todavía estarías inconsciente y en muy mal estado- le siguió el doctor pero de nuevo ninguna palabra cruzo de su boca, estaba firmemente sellada.

-Borre todo- dijo con una sonrisa, sabía que le gustaría y hablaría cuando oiría lo siguiente. Piers le dedico una mirada agria. No tenía ganas de nada ni de hablar, ni siquiera de respirar.

-Para ser un buen soldado entrenado, la mano derecha del jefe eres medio idiota ¿No lo crees?- le pregunto, Piers le hizo cara de confundido.

-Creo que no te avisaron, pero colocaron cámaras de seguridad en las celdas, esa muchachita es muy bella.- dijo con una sonrisa, cuando dijo "muchachita" levanto la cabeza y lo miro impresionado. ¿Cámaras?

Se levantó con furia, lo tomo del cuello de la bata blanca, lo tiro a la pared y de nuevo lo sujeto. Con todo el odio y furia del mundo le grito

-¡¿TU QUE SABES DE ELLA!?- el doctor comenzó a reír.

-¡CONTESTAME!- le grito aún más enojado.

-Quería decirte que ya borre todo, si hubiese sido por ti, la muchacha estaría muerta o peor, siendo la perra del jefe- le dijo con tranquilidad. Esos ojos que miraban con furia y odio cambiaron a tristeza y alivio, sintió que dejo de apretar el cuello de su bata blanca limpia y planchada, dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho del doctor dando un suspiro.

-Piers, sé que algo paso esa noche, en esa sala te comportabas tan diferente a como te entrenaron. Fuiste bondadoso y por ningún motivo le hiciste daño ¿Porque?- pregunto dudoso, conocía al verdadero Piers Nivans, como era con los demás. Era un buen chico y con el único que demostraba su verdadera personalidad era con él, o su parte buena.

No contestaba, escuchaba su respiración pesada, seguía con su cabeza sobre el pecho de aquel anciano que era el único con el que podía tener una conversación larga, quería contestarle pero no tenía fuerzas, ganas, energía. Estaba cansado, sus brazos y piernas parecían plástico cerca del fuego, sus golpes y heridas que fueron causadas por los guardias le dolían a horrores, pero no era tan doloroso como las anteriores, quizá estaba acostumbrándose.

-Descansa, luego hablamos.- le hablo mientras llevaba sus manos viejas a los hombros de su "paciente" y lo ayudaba a recostar en el suelo blanco, le daba pena donde debía estar, donde debía dormir, estando así debería recostarse en un lugar cómodo y descansar por unos días.

-En unas horas vuelvo, descansa, tratare de traerte alguna almohada.- le sonrió y salió de la fría habitación donde tenían retenido por un tiempo a el pobre Piers.

Luego de varias horas, se despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza, se sentó y paso su mano por ella, las heridas sanaban rápido a comparación de la última vez, trato de recordar lo que le dijo su viejo amigo científico y doctor, escucho bulla y palabras sin sentido. Lo que logro entender era que algo se había tomado su leche y que hurtaron sus nachos.

-¿Cómo voy a saber yo sobre su leche y sus nachos? Estoy encerrado aquí como un idiota- dijo de mala manera.

Contemplaba como su herida iba cerrándose lentamente, era raro pero le gustaba ver aunque le molestaba, parecía un ser horrible enviado de otro planeta. Paso su mano por su rostro transpirado, estaba sudando, escucho el ruido de la puerta y detrás a su jefe entrar, cerró la puerta al pasar, tomo la silla blanca y se sentó allí delante de Piers que no le quito la mirada de encima.

-¿De nuevo? Que rebelde, pareces masoquista,- le comento, le negó con tranquilidad.

-Entonces ¿Qué?- le pregunto, lo miro y le dijo

-Solo estoy cansado que me traten como basura, sea como sea me golpearan igual- tranquilo, se levantó y su jefe lo miro, siguió.

-Estoy harto que me traten mal, estoy harto que me basureen como si fuese una mierda, estoy harto que me golpeen por ninguna razón, harto que no me dejen salir fuera de esta base estúpida, harto de la comida, harto de estar solo, de estar encerrado, ¡De tener que seguir las órdenes del estúpido gordo!- grito al final muy furioso, cuando decía cada motivo de su "rebeldía" iba dando pasos lentos acortando la distancia entre él y ese idiota. Se levantó… asustado.

-Me merezco muchas más cosas que esto, soy tu mano derecha, sirvo a ti, hago lo que me ordenas, hago misiones suicidas que ninguno de tus "Soldados" pueden hacer ¿Y así es como me pagan?, merezco mucho más respeto y estoy cansado de todo esto, como ya dije con anterioridad. Si no haces algo al respecto puedo levantarme cuando se me antoja en tu contra y matar a todos muy fácilmente- le dijo esta última oración sacando una sonrisa sádica igual que su tono. Su jefe se asustó, podía ver en esos ojos negros temor.

-Eso es lo que quieres, te lo daré, justamente vine a darte una noticia la que te va a encantar- le dijo tratando de que su voz no suene temerosa.

-¿Qué?- le dijo sin ganas.

-Como murieron un par, en realidad, mucho de los soldados con la visitas de nuestros amigos, estuve reclutando a algunos, y uno de ellos es…- lo miro y sonrió

Abrieron la puerta y entro, esa persona que nunca creía ver allí, su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes impresionado por el rostro que tenía frente a él, se quedó quieto sin mover un musculo, dio una sonrisa de felicidad y alegría, todo el enojo se había esfumado en el aire.

* * *

Dio un bostezo, refregó sus ojos quitándose la lagaña de ellos, miro el techo y suspiro, tomo su celular y marco el número de Leon, luego de varios segundos atendió su amigo con voz somnolienta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto luego de un bostezo.

-Hola Leon, necesito que me cubras hoy- le dijo levantándose, recordando lo que debía hacer con urgencia.

-¿Qué debo hacer por ti linda?- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Cubrirme, tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo, puso en voz alta y se fue a cambiar de ropa.

-¿Qué clases de cosa?- le pregunto, estaba acostado sonriendo, le encantaba hablar con ella.

-Sobre la misión- le contesto mientras se colocaba una musculosa negra.

-¿Qué encontraste? Voy contigo- le dijo levantándose de la cama.

-No, yo iré, no te molestes- le dijo colocándose el jean blanco tres cuarto.

-Yo también estoy en el caso, déjame hacer algo por ti- le dijo levantándose rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Hacer algo por mí?... Ve a la agencia y diles que tengo cosas que hacer- término de decirle colocándose su chaqueta roja y pasándose su cepillo por su cabello castaño.

-No te creo, no te vas a ningún lado ni tienes pistas, dime la verdad ¿Con quién estas?- le pregunto riéndose al final, Helena miro su celular, lo tomo y le dijo.

-No me llamo Leon Kennedy, me concentro en mi trabajo y si no me crees, que importa-

-Okey tranquila- le contesto riéndose

-Tengo cosas que hacer, creo que se cómo detener esto, si no me equivoco iré a la agencia más tarde y te contare. Nos vemos- le corto sin esperar el saludo de despedida de Leon, ya lista, se miró al espejo y sonrió. Salió, se dirigió a su auto y partió al cementerio.

Caminaba y veía cada lapida, algunas desgastadas, otras acaban de hacerse, se paseaba con calma intentando no tocas las tumbas ni las flores u obsequios que dejaban, recordó que debía cambiar las flores de Deborah. Extrañaba a su hermana, eran tan pegadas, que estar sin ella le dolía, sintió que arrancaron la mitad de su cuerpo y alma, se sentía vacía, tan vacía que ni el alcohol podía llenar ese hueco que quedo dentro de ella. Ninguna persona en el mundo podría reemplazar a Deborah, nadie.

Dejo esas tumbas y decidió comprar flores para su hermana, cambiarlas e irla a visitar, sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba desde lejos, compro las flores y fue al espacio donde tenía la lápida con el nombre de Deborah, le parecía estúpido porque su cuerpo no estaba allí, si no en las catacumbas, pero se hizo la idea de que estaba allí abajo.

Quito las flores ya marchitas y quemas reemplazándolas por otras con mejor aspecto, se quedó arrodillada mirando el nombre, lo leía una y otra vez, dio un suspiro.

-Helena Harper- dijo una voz masculina, ella se levantó y giro lentamente, no sabía que esperar, la verdad siendo agente se consideraba sospechoso y peligroso, cuando decían su nombre en la calle desenfundaba su pistola, por su seguridad.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, impresionada por el rostro que tenía frente a ella, se quedó inmóvil sin mover un musculo, dio una sonrisa de felicidad y alegría, toda la tristeza que sentía se había esfumado en el aire.

* * *

Con los pies en el escritorio y sus manos en la nuca, descansaba la vista, ser el capitán y fundador de la B.S.A.A era difícil, complicado. Acababan de recuperarse de una misión y otra más llego a la lista, debía reclutar gente y la mayoría no tenían un buen expediente como para dejarlos entrar, no iba a encontrar nadie como el joven Piers Nivans, ese muchacho le dejo tanta confianza en pocos meses que estaba seguro en dejarle la organización entera a su mando. Su amigo, recordó esa vez que lo vio.

 **Campo de entrenamiento (Años antes del Brote del virus C)**

 _Todos miraban al joven moreno que peleaba con mucha astucia, derribaba a cualquiera que se le interpondría, cualquiera que lo retaba, no importa su tamaño peso o edad. Siempre ganaba y terminaba siendo el mejor._

 _-¿Quién es el joven?- pregunto Chris al entrenador._

 _-El soldado Piers Nivans Señor, tiene una inteligencia impresionante, se graduó con honores, en su tiempo como militar fue el mejor de todos ellos, decidió unirse a la S.O.U y la B.S.A.A, sus análisis salieron perfectos, sin problemas de alcohol, drogas ni robos. Tiene muchísima habilidad con el rifle, siendo sincero podría llamarse Ojo de halcón. A cualquier objeto que le des le dispara sin fallar aunque este en movimiento en menos de dos segundos. Y su capacidad física… usted mismo lo puede ver- le comento el entrenador contemplando al soldado que peleaba con otro._

 _-Me gusta, llévalo a mi oficina el martes, hablare personalmente con él, un soldado así no hay que perderlos de vista, son el futuro de nuestro país- dijo rápidamente con intenciones de volver con Jill pero su compañero, amigo y colega grito_

 _-¡Nivans!- el moreno detuvo la humillación que le provocaba a su amigo, y se dirigió a su entrenador._

 _-Señor- dijo obediente con su mano estirada en la frente._

 _-Descanse, él es…- no termino de hablar que lo interrumpió._

 _-Señor…Capitán Chris Redfield, es todo un honor tenerlo frente a mis ojos, entreno duro y todos los días para lograr trabajar a su lado, es un honor…estoy muy… feliz dijo….Emm- decía esto mirándolo muy nervioso, temblando. Cualquier cosa dijo, ¿Feliz? Así no se le hablaba a un superior o a una persona tan importante como el._

 _-Tranquilo Piers, no eres el primero que dices estas cosas, no te avergüences. Para mí es un honor hablar con el mejor soldado que tiene la B.S.A.A- le dijo dándole una sonrisa amable._

 _-¿Señor…?- dijo confundido el joven al escucharlo, le sonrió de nuevo._

 _-Tienes un gran futuro aquí, esfuérzate- le termino de decir- Nos vemos Piers- le dijo y estiro su brazo._

 _Titubeo, estiro su brazo y estrecho su mano con la del capitán Chris Redfield._

 _Dio la vuelta y camino a ver a los demás soldados, escucho a lo lejos… La ganadora Merah Biji._

Sonrió al recordar a esos dos agentes, soldados pero mucho más amigos. Que fallecieron en misión, amigos que nunca olvidara y ocuparon en su vida algo importante. Jill, Piers, Merah… fue suerte que recupero a su amiga si no estaría en su lista de mejores agente y amigos fallecidos.

Dio un suspiro, su amigo se había ido a hacer una "visita" a una amiga, dijo que no la veía hace mucho tiempo y debían ponerse al día. Sabía lo que se trataba y Jill se había ido al cumpleaños de una amiga, asique estaba solo.

Lo primero que venía en la mente era tomarse un trago, pero recordaba a Piers y a su equipo, el esfuerzo que hicieron para encontrarlo y sacarlo de la miseria en la que estaba, se negaba a tomar de nuevo.

A veces quería volver a los restos de la base subterránea, sentía que Piers…estaba en alguna parte del mundo, del mar, del océano… Tenía el presentimiento que estaba en alguna parte, su instinto le decía… que Piers estaba vivo.

* * *

Hola, de nuevo, espero que les guste :3 Merah es un personaje del manga Resident Evil, amiga de Piers y Chris, mucho mas de Piers, fallecida también. Creo que dieron a entender que Piers sentía algo por ella, pero no lo se muy bien.

Les aviso que tratara de Piers y Helena, solo ellos, no sera un Heleon, ya hice un fic así y me parece mejor que no se repitan siempre las mismas parejas.

Disculpen por tardar, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo de El amor no tiene edades.

Bye


	5. Pasado

**Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom esta historia**

 **Fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento**

 ** _CAPITULO 5_**

 ** _PASADO_**

* * *

Hablaban sin parar sentado en el suelo, el mejor día de su vida para decir verdad, hablaban tantas cosas que ya se olvidó de todo.

Estaban sentados en el suelo. Sarah Anderson, una espía contratada por el jefe de Piers, de otra base, solo se comunicaban por radio para hablar de los transportes de los monstruos, dudas, papeles, Piers y Sarah Anderson tenían el mismo cargo.

Solo que ella trabajaba en una base en Estados Unidos y Piers en Francia. Se habían hecho amigos y nunca se vieron personalmente, se alegraron mucho al verse, hablaron de todo.

-Si es un idiota, a mí me tienen cautiva igual que tu- le dijo Sarah con tono de tristeza al final.

-Yo… hoy me enoje, antes de que cruzaras la puerta y le dije de todo, lo que me cansaba y hartaba- le conto Piers

-¿A si? ¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto intrigada

-¡Está bien!, eso me dijo, solo me dijo está bien, Sarah ¡Esta bien me contesto! A veces no entiendo que hago aquí- enojado le contesto a su amiga

-Yo igual pero bueno, tengo ese presentimiento que debo estar aquí, ¿Te sucede lo mismo?- le pregunto acercándose

-Si, como que no puedo abandonar la base… la otra vez lo hice, me dejaron salir- dijo esto último con una sonrisa alegre.

-En serio, ¿Y qué hiciste?, ¿Conociste a una chica?- dijo Sarah en broma riéndose por la última pregunta que el hizo.

-Si- dijo al final con una sonrisa, pero esta vez, era una sonrisa pícara. Sarah se tapó la boca y lanzo una carcajada y Piers le siguió

-¿En serio? Piers…. Me estas bromeando- le dijo cuándo paro de reír

-Si en serio, es…. Ella es hermosa- le dijo mirando el techo imaginándola con el vestido de la última vez.

-¿Cómo se llama?, cuéntame, ¿Como la conociste? ¿Quiere con vos? ¿Es linda? ¿De qué color son sus ojos?- le preguntaba ansiosa y rápidamente.

-Bueno espera… Se llama Helena, es una agente que llego aquí…es hermosa, sus ojos son color marrón claro, parecen miel…. Su piel es bien blanca y su pelo es castaño claro igual que el mío- le contaba con tono enamorado, ella solo se limitaba a escucharlo.

-A Piers, que tierno, pero…es de las malas- le dijo al final recordando

-No… yo…hice un trato con ella. Ella me ayuda a recordar quien soy y yo la ayudo a….- dijo con dificultad.

-Piers, me estas asustando- dijo con temor

-A terminar con el jefe- en voz baja salieron sus palabras con timidez y vergüenza

-¡Piers!- grito impresionada

-Mira, para mí esto lo que hace nuestro jefe está muy mal y quiero detenerlo, ella llego y creo que es una señal de Dios, un milagro, una ayuda que tanto le he pedido y creo que tú, también tienes que ver con este cambio.- le conto Piers susurrándole por si las moscas

-Piers…lo mismo digo yo. Pero discúlpame, no quiero unirme a tu revolución, es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Nosotros dos y una agencia con personas normales no podrán detenerlo- le dio su opinión pero Piers no la miraba y la ignoraba. Se acercó y lo tomo del mentón.

-Mírame cuando te hablo. Tu viste de lo que es capaz, sabes lo que tiene en mano, sabes perfectamente igual que yo que cuando él se le antoja puede levantarse y armar una guerra biológica contra el mundo entero. Tiene suficientes armas biológicas, experimentos propios, virus. Una agencia no podrá y nosotros tampoco, si quieres hacerlo lo único que estas provocando es la aceleración del ataque, es mejor dejar las cosas. Idear otro plan si quieres, pero aunque yo sea tu amiga no contare contigo, mil disculpas Piers. Pero no quiero salir dañada.- le hablo directo y sin rodeos.

-En algo tienes razón, pero quiero detenerlo- siguió.

-Es mejor que no toques este tema nunca más, pueden oírnos, y si quieres mantener a tu novia a salvo. No hagas una revolución, porque ella y los otros humanos serán los más dañados, nosotros sin embargo estamos de su lado, salimos beneficiados- termino de decirle levantándose del suelo al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Ya están al día, ahora ¡A celebrar! Una fiesta por el regreso de nuestra querida espía Sarah Anderson. Salgan- le dijo su jefe, los dos se miraron confundidos, salieron.

Se dirigieron a un vestíbulo, había una fiesta, a decir verdad. Comida, bebidas, alcohol, música, no podían creer que estaban en la base.

-Creo que me iré a bañar, tu espérame aquí- le dijo Piers a Sara que asintió. Miro por el techo de vidrio y ya era de noche. Todo un día estuvieron hablando y no se dieron cuenta. Sonrió, estaba feliz de haberlo visto.

El agua caliente se deslizaba por su espalda, brazos y torso desnudos, dio un suspiro. Luego de ese sufrimiento y fiebre que tuvo debía bañarse, además, tenía en mente ir a ver a Helena, inventaría alguna excusa pero iría con ella. Cerró la canilla y tomo su toalla, seco su cuerpo marcado y se vistió. Solo iría unas horas para visitarla, hace días que no la veía.

Llego a el hotel, esta vez por la puerta de entrada, no por el balcón, se dirigió a la recepción y pregunto al anciano.

-Disculpe, buenos noches, ¿Quería saber si la mujer de la habitación 359 se encuentra en este momento?- le pregunto

-No señor, la señorita se ha ido, hace tres días a abandonado con su esposo- le dijo amablemente

-¡¿Esposo?!- le dijo alarmado

-El señor que la acompañaba, rubio, hace tres días dejaron el hotel, en la noche que usted salió por aquí, en la mañana salieron.- le explico el anciano

-EL no es su esposo- comento enojado

-Disculpe, ¿Es usted verdad?- le pregunto apenado, tardo unos segundos pero decidió decir

-Emm… ex ¿y sabe usted dónde fue?- le pregunto.

-Sí, el señor dijo que volvían a Tall Oaks su hogar, trabajan de agentes de la D.S.O, creo que fue descuidado al decírmelo y yo no sé porque se lo estoy contando – dijo el anciano recordando que no era apropiado dar información a otra persona sobre los huéspedes del hotel.

-Soy su ex, solo quería saber eso, gracias y que tenga buena noche- se despidió amablemente.

Se acordó del chip rastreador, debía ir allí, pero mañana a la mañana ahora no, debía volver para que no sospechen, salió del hotel caminando a paso tranquilo, ya esperaba con ansias.

* * *

 **Tall Oaks ...**

-No puedo creerlo, eres tú- dijo Helena emocionada, corrió hacia donde estaba el hombre y lo abrazo, el hizo lo mismo.

-Helena, te he extrañado mucho- le dijo apretándola con sus musculosos brazos.

-Alex, creí que nunca te volvería a ver-Dijo con voz quebrada y lágrimas de emoción.

-No llores, hace dos años que no nos vemos, no es nada- le bromeo soltándola.

-Eso es demasiado tiempo, a la semana ya te extrañaba- le dijo triste

-Yo te extrañe y pensé todo el día en ti. Salir de la B.S.A.A es complicado, siempre tiene que estar entrenando- le dijo dándole otro pequeño abrazo.

-Ya me di cuenta- le dijo con una sonrisa mirando sus brazos musculoso.

-No cambiaste nada- le dijo mirándola, intentó besarla pero corrió el rostro.

-Espera….estamos en un cementerio- le dijo seriamente

-¿Porque no nos ponemos al día? ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó con una sonrisa seductora, a lo que Helena contestó

-Tomemos café mejor-

No quería volver a abrir heridas del pasado. Reaccionó mal, debía cuidarse.

* * *

Se despertó con una resaca, un dolor en la cabeza, era la última vez que tomaba. Abrió sus ojos y se pasó la mano por ellos, no recordaba nada, estaba en su habitación ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Dónde se encontraba Sarah? ¿Su jefe se habrá enojado? .No sabía nada, debía levantarse y meterse en su computador, hackear cuentas y tratar de entrar en el sistema de la D.S.O y otras organizaciones. Solo logro entrar a la base de datos donde está la información de cada agente, era lo más fácil de todos. No protegían la identidad, fue tan fácil como comer pan. Pero primero

-Maldita sea, debo ir a Tall Oaks- dijo en voz alta tomando su celular de la mesa de noche y comenzó a buscar la ubicación de Helena.

-Buscar ubicación de Helena, agente de la D.S.O- le dijo a su celular de última tecnología. Una voz femenina dijo:

- _Cargando datos de… Agentes de la D.S.O…entrando a archivos-_ repetía _-_

-Vamos bien, date prisa cielo estoy apurado- le dijo a su celular, una inteligencia artificial en el sistema operativo que podía aprender de las personas, sus gustos, pensamientos, lograba hackear sistemas simples con solo decírselo y dar opiniones a base de lo aprendido, era similar al cerebro humano con tecnología incorporada se comportaba como tal a lo que Piers la trataba como cielo o querida. El nombre que le eligió Piers a la inteligencia artificial fue Merah, no sabía el porqué, pero Merah se le hacía muy familiar ese nombre.

- _Claro señor Piers, Helena Harper, datos encontrados ¿Desea que lea su biografía e información?-_ pregunto su inteligencia artificial

-No, solo dame las coordenadas de su ubicación y recomiéndame un avión de ida y vuelta hacia Tall Oaks.- le dijo dando un bostezo al final

- _Cargando datos, obteniendo información satelital, cargando mapas, calculando distancias-_ decía la mujer del celular.

Pensaba que podría estar haciendo la castaña pero… para salir debía meterle una excusa a su jefe, ya inventaría una y a Sarah, solo le diría la verdad, ya se lo conto todo.

-Hablando de Sarah ¿Dónde está?- se preguntó en voz alta.

Salió de su habitación y caminando por los pasillos se encontró con su jefe hablando con Sarah y científico.

Se acercó, saludo formalmente y le dijo al jefe

-Señor necesito hablar con usted a solas.- muy seriamente a lo que el asintió despidiéndose de Sarah y el científico que siguieron conversando mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

-Encontré la ubicación del agente que usted estaba buscando, ese tal Richard que me había comentado con anterioridad- mintió

-¿En serio? ¿Para qué lo buscas? Esto paso hace años, la verdad no me importa, se salió con la suya pero no es necesario derramar sangre por un imbécil como él- dijo serio.

\- Lo busco para vengarme y darle su merecido, quizá usted no sufrió pero yo sí, sus amputaciones me dolieron demasiado y estuve semanas para recuperarme- le dijo con rabia en su voz, nunca olvidaría su rostro.

Fue un incidente que sucedió cuando apenas Piers comenzaba su vida, se reencontraron para negociar, intercambio de información pero algo salió mal lo que Piers siendo novato quedo como la víctima y lo secuestro. Estuvo pocas horas pero fueron horribles, fue torturado y amputado sus dedos y casi los brazos si no hubiese sido por la llegada de su jefe que lo salvo, es lo único bueno que hizo hasta el momento, claro también lo de la fiesta y aceptar su reclamo.

-Si quieres vengarte por tu cuenta, hazlo, pero no quiero que luego me llamen sobornándome, si te secuestras te las arreglas tu solito. ¿Entendido?- le dijo esto último acercándose de forma exagerada a lo que Piers asintió.

Su plan había salido a la perfección, claro que buscaba la ubicación de ese idiota, había pasado años pero no encontraba información, relación, amigos nada de nada.

Se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa en el rostro partió hacia Tall Oaks.

* * *

Helena estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio pensando en el café y la charla de ayer con su amigo Alex.

Era un viejo amigo a decir verdad, estuvieron juntos en la base para perfeccionarse, comenzaron siendo amigos pero luego esa amistad fue floreciendo convirtiéndose en algo maravilloso, amor. Salieron a escondidas fueron novios en secreto debido a que no dejaban tener ninguna relación en el campo, decía que el amor a los soldados, agentes, espías, etc. Los volvía débiles a la hora de enfrentar situaciones difíciles en donde debían tener una decisión rápida y buena para el mundo. No podían arriesgarse a "Salvar al amor de su vida" o a "Elegir el amor de su vida" en vez de "El bien para la humanidad" o "Salvar el mundo" .Lo que era cierto pero ellos no pudieron contener, se atraían tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

En esa conversación que tuvieron él quería volver con la relación que habían acabado gracias a la infidelidad que había cometido Alex, al finalizar la carrera los entrenamientos hicieron una fiesta de festejo en donde Alex se embriago y las mujeres, que mayormente lo deseaban y tenían celos por Helena, se aprovecharon, según él.

Helena no le creyó ni una de sus palabras solo se dejó llevar por el odio y furia que sentía terminando con la relación, volvió a Tall Oaks y se olvidó de él.

No quería volver a reabrir las heridas, solo quería estar sola por el momento, además de que alguien más se le habría presentado, Leon.

Daba vueltas en su silla pensando en que algo le falto hacer, recordó, Piers. Se dirigió hasta el archivero, tomo el archivo de Piers que había imprimido, sus llaves y se dirijo hasta la B.S.A.A en su carro.

Aparco su auto y camino hacia la entrada ya que el estacionamiento estaba alejado. Mientras caminaba una mano se posó sobre sus hombros a lo que ella respondió dándose la vuelta encontrándose con ese idiota.

-Hola Helena- le dijo Piers con una voz alegre y una sonrisa que se esfumo y la tomo por el brazo llevándola a un lugar en donde no podrían verlos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Sabes perfectamente que no pueden vernos juntos.- dijo enojada soltándose de la mano de Piers.

\- Lo sé perfectamente pero nadie me conoce- término con una sonrisa graciosa, no muy delicada mostrando sus dientes perfectos pero se veía lindo haciéndolo, parecía un niño luego de cometer alguna travesura.

Recordó que era Piers Nivans un supuesto soldado caído de la B.S.A.A, se asustó, si los encontraban allí lo reconocerían instantáneamente por su único rostro. Lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

-Ey tranquila ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿No ibas a entrar en esas instalaciones?- dijo riéndose

\- No es gracioso, solo cierra tu boca ¿Tienes auto?- le pregunto enojada

-No, vine en taxi- le dijo mientras caminaba a la velocidad de ella.

Subió a su auto y le dijo.

-Debemos ir a un lugar en donde nadie nos vea ni escuche ¿Entiendes?- prendiendo el motor y acelerando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Soy tan feo?- le contesto de forma graciosa a lo que Helena le respondió con una mirada de fuego.

Tardaron un par de minutos al llegar a un parque enorme, en donde había un lago cerca, Helena trato de disimular lo más posible, se acercaron a la orilla del lago y se recostaron en el césped limpio debajo de un hermoso árbol que ofrecía buena sombra.

Piers se recostó y le dijo- Ey, quiero saber el porqué de tu comportamiento raro ¿Porque me trajiste aquí? Un lugar tan alejado y tranquilo- termino respirando hondo y colocando sus antebrazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Piers…he encontrado información de ti- le dijo por debajo sacando el archivo. Lo contemplo y se incorporó lentamente.

-Estoy listo- le dijo.

-Busque y al parecer, ¿Piers tienes algún sueño o recuerdo de mi?- le pregunto primero.

-Nunca tuve algún recuerdo, tu rostro no se me hace familiar- le contesto mirando sus ojos que brillaban, su rostro blanco y pálido.

-En un pasado, aquel que no recuerdas, nosotros tuvimos un breve pero muy breve encuentro.- le conto, despacio debía hacerlo, no quería que le agarrara ese ataque de nuevo, siguió.

-Fuiste un agente, un buen soldado Piers ¿Recuerdas a Chris Redfield?- su pregunta hizo que le diera un puntazo en la misma zona de la otra vez pero dio un movimiento ligero.

-Si- se limitó a decir

-Trabajabas para la B.S.A.A, una organización en contra del bioterrorismo, lucha contra el y trata de borrarlo de la faz de la tierra- Le decía sin parar, comenzó a tomarse la cabeza debido a su dolor que se volvía más fuerte, Helena seguía.

-Tu capitán Chis Redfield, jefe de tu escuadrón y fundador de la B.S.A.A ha luchado por años contra el bioterrorismo, estuviste en la Guerra civil de Edonia y en el incidente de Lanshiang te dieron por muerto en el final de todo ese desastre- Piers gritaba y daba gemidos de dolor, Helena no paraba, se puso nerviosa y seguía diciéndole todo lo que sabía no quería parar, siguió- Y no sé cómo es que estas vivo aquí al lado mío si supuestamente estas muerto y tu tumba….- se detuvo, recordó que no visito su tumba.

-Dios mi cabeza, ¿No podías parar un momento? Estos dolores nunca los has sentido, no sabes lo que se siente.- Le dijo enojado incorporándose de nuevo.

-Disculpa estaba nerviosa, Piers, debo llevarte a un sitio- le comento tranquilamente apoyando su mano en la de él.

-¿Qué es lo que soy? ¿Qué es lo que tengo? Helena, tengo curiosidad pero a la vez miedo de descubrir mi pasado.- Le dijo con suavidad y tristeza.

-Vamos a averiguarlo Piers, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare y tratare la próxima de ser más delicada y menos bruta- le dijo con una sonrisa, ambos lanzaron una carcajada, se recostaron en el césped y olvidaron por un momento lo sucedido.

-Helena creo que eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, en la vida que recuerdo- le dijo mirándola.

-Gracias Piers, tus palabras son muy lindas- le sonrió, cerró los ojos y descansaron.

" _Piers, te ayudare, sea lo sea encontrare la verdad detrás de todo esto"_ ❤

✰ ✯ ✡ ✪ ✶ ✱ ✲ ✴ ✼ ✻ ✵ ❇ ❈ ❊ ❖ ❄ ❆ ❋ ❂ ⁂

¡HOLA!

➤¿Como se encuentran? No recuerdo hace cuanto subí capítulos de esta historia o de mi otro fic.

Si no lo leíste y te gusta la pareja de LeonxHelena de tejo para que lo leas

s/11008255/1/El-amor-no-tiene-edades ✿

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, gracias por dar su opinión, espero que la pasen bien, sea de su agrado mis historias y los inspire en crear las suyas :3.

Pronto estaré subiendo de _El amor no tiene edades_.

Adios ヅ


End file.
